Selfless, Brave and True
by justices
Summary: August never left baby Emma, they grew up together like 'brother and sister' and now being 18, Emma starts to being more suspious, knowing August is keeping something from her. Will August be selfless, brave and true? And will the curse be broken before it's too late? What if destiny drove them to Storybrooke, literally?
1. How it all began

**Chapter one : ''How it all began'' **

Enchanted Forrest , 18 years ago

'_The wardrobe.. it only takes one.' Snow White says looking at her husband, son and baby girl. There is a moment of silence between them, then they hear the guards fighting outside the room. Someone broke into the castle. _

'_Then our plan failed..' Prince Charming pulls his son closer to him as he says that. 'At least we are together.' And he kisses the top of his sons head. They all look at baby Emma who starts fussing. _

'_No..' Henry says looking up at his parents. 'Take Emma..' _

'_Henry..' _

'_I have read enough about hero's.. I want to be one.. Emma should go through the wardrobe. She is the savior, you told me yourself.' Their six year old tells them, far to wise for his age. But Snow White knows her son is right._

'_Go.. take the baby to the wardrobe.' She tells her husband who starts shaking his head in disbelieve._

'_No.. are you out of your mind?' He tells her, his voice shaking. 'You.. you don't know what you are saying.' _

'_I do.. I do.' She says as tears roll down her cheeks. 'We will have to believe she will come back to us!' _

'_Please Daddy.. believe..' Henry begs looking at his dad, as he cries with his mother._

_Prince Charming shakes his head at his wife as the tears start to roll down his cheeks too._

'_We have to give her, her best chance..' Snow adds. _

_Charming looks down to his baby girl as kisses her on the top on her head. _

'_Goodbye Emma..' Snow said taking one last good look at her daughter. _

'_Bye..' Henry whispered._

_Snow kissed her daughter on the head for one last time, and handed crying the baby over to her husband. He kissed his wife on the mouth and his son on the cheek, before he walked to his sword and drew it. He gives his wife and son one last look, one more goodbye, and runs away. _

_Snow who held her son in her arms, is crying with him. Both afraid for what is coming, both scared that they will never see each other again. Both losing hope._

XXX

Boston , 18 years ago

_August is cleaning up the stuff around his bed, when Emma starts fussing. _

'_Please don't cry Emma, watch this.' He makes some funny faces, and she stops crying. _

'_There.. that's better right?' He says with a smile on his face. He bends down in a silly way, trying to make Emma laugh, to the toolbox. He was trying to fix the crib, when a voice spoke up._

'_Did those tools belong to you?' The voice asked right next to him. _

_He looks up and sees Mr. Rosswood standing in the door. _

'_I was just trying to fix the crib. I didn't want Emma to fall out and get hurt.' August replies, looking up to the man who looked furious. _

_Mr. Rosswood grabs his arm so tight it hurts, but he didn't say a thing about it. _

'_Don't ever touch anything in this house again. Nothing here belongs to you, do you understand?' He asked looking August into the eye._

'_Yes Mr. Rosswood.' The man gives him one last look, turns to his toolbox and packs everything in. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. _

_August turned sadly to the crib as he stands up. He looked at Emma who is almost asleep. _

'_Hey.. are you okay?' Marcus asked who just walked into the room. He had seen the whole scene between August and Mr. Rosswood and pitied the new boy at the orphanage. _

_August just nods as he puts his hands in his pockets. _

'_Can you keep a secret?' Marcus asked suspiciously. _

_August nodded again, curious for what Marcus is going to tell him._

_Marcus walked up to him and showed him a roll of money. _

'_Wow! Where did you get that?' _

'_Stole it from the sock drawer, it's enough to buy us all bus tickets out of here.' _

'_You are leaving? When?' August asked happily as a smile returned back to his face. _

'_Right now. You wanna come?' Marcus asked, putting a hand on August his shoulder. _

_August looked down at Emma who was in her crib. Then looked back to Marcus._

'_I told my father I'd take care of Emma. Can she come? Please?' He begged. _

'_We can't take care of a baby! If you want to stay here for the rest of your life, be my guest.' Marcus said turning around, walking out of the room. _

_August looks sadly in front of him, but turned back to the crib._

'_I will always be here for you Emma.. I am not going anywhere..' He whispers to the now sleeping baby in the crib, as the other foster children walk away. _

XXX

Boston , present

Emma walked with a huge grin into the apartment and August noticed it immediately.

'And hello to you too Emma! What are you smirking about?' He asked the eighteen year old, who sat down at the island. Emma grabbed an apple as she put her bag on the island.

'I had a good day.' She smiled, showing him the stuff. She took a big bite out of the apple, being really proud of herself, managing to get so much stuff in a few hours.

'Emma! What did I tell you! If we are going to live a normal life here, we have to stop stealing stuff from people and that includes pickpocketing!' He lectured shaking his head as he saw the purses and wallets in her bag.

'Well.. you know what they say, old habits die hard.' Emma said as she swallowed a piece of apple. She dug into her bag, getting all the money out.

'What if they caught you? What then? Huh?' August asked crossing his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow.

'Relax, jeez. It was for one time. I just wanted to get enough money for your birthday present!'

His birthday. It was something he never liked. It reminded him of the curse, how he failed everyone by not being selfless, brave and true.

The curse. If she breaks it he would turn back into wood, and that is something he didn't want to let happen.

It also reminded him of his father, how disappointed he would be if he found out that he raised the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming as a criminal.

'August are you even listening?' August shot out of his bubble and nodded.

'Where was I talking about then?' Emma asked him, taking a last small bite of her apple.

'Uh..'

'Liar. Now listen. I have been planning something really awesome for your birthday. The only thing you have to do is drive us, that's all. Now, can you manage that?' Emma asked him throwing the last of her apple into the trashcan.

'Sure. Where are we going?' He asked as he opened a wallet from Emma's bag.

'You'll have to see.. The only thing you get are the directions, the destination is a surprise!' She smiled giving him a paper as she stood up grabbing her bag from the island and walked to her room.

August looked at the directions on the paper she just handed him, where would they go? It didn't look far from Boston. He was too curious to leave the paper like that. So he took out his laptop and opened google maps. Following the directions, he found out the destination.

'No..' he whispered, as he looked at the screen that showed him two words.

Storybrooke, Maine.

**Please let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! Xx**


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Chapter two : ''Welcome to Storybrooke''**

Boston , present

'Do you have everything? I mean it's not going to be a fun trip if you forget your camera!' Emma yelled standing with her suitcase and bags by the front door.

'Give me a minute okay? You told me an hour ago about this ''birthday surprise'' of you, and now you want to go? What's with all the rush?' August asked, walking up to her with his stuff. He grabbed his jacket as he waited for her to answer.

'Nothing..' She smiled.

'Emma Ruth Swan. I know you for a dahm long time now and you have you ''I have done something'' look on your face. So what did you do?' He asked crossing his arms.

'I only stole some purses and wallets, that's all. But you already knew that.. so are you done?' She asked being annoyed with all his questions. What was up with him lately? What happened to the fun August?

'Yes, now let's go. This is going to be a four hour drive, if I saw that correctly on that paper of yours.' He mumbled, not looking forward to drive for those hours.

'Come on August! Where is your sense of adventure?! What happened to you? You are different since we stopped being ''criminals'' as you would call it.' Emma said with a frown.

'It's properly stuck in that wooden heart of mine..' This avenger is going to bite him in the ass for sure.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Emma shot him, now getting cranky.

'Nothing.. it's nothing.' August said, trying to wave if off.

'I have a superpower, remember?' With that said Emma walked past him to the car and didn't say anything to him for four hours.

XXX

After driving for four hours in an awkward silence, August followed the last direction on the paper which directed them to the Storybrooke sign. He stopped next to the road, right in front of it and turned to Emma.

'Look.. I am sorry I acted like such a douche. Now, what is the reason we are here? And a town named Storybrooke? Really?' He laughed, trying to cheer her up, but she wasn't getting none of it. Emma looked away, still annoyed by his behavior from earlier.

'Come one! An avenger right? You and me!' He tried and bumped her in the shoulder. 'Come one Ems!'

Emma looked up at him and started to warm up a little. 'Yeah, an avenger.' She smiled back.

'So are you going to tell me? Or is it another surprise?' he asked with a grin.

'I am glad to inform you that I am going to tell you why we are here.' She joked. 'As you can see, this is Storybrooke. It's a small town with not many people. I thought it would be nice to give the both of us a little time off from the city and enjoy the town life for two weeks. It's not much.. but it's something.' She said awaiting his reaction.

'Thank you.' He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. 'I love it, and I think you are right. We indeed need some time away from the city.' Looking at the Storybrooke sign, he started to smile. Rumplestilskin was right, Emma found her way back through destiny to break the curse when she was eighteen years old. He only hoped she would do it in time, because when he sets one step into Storybrooke he will turn back slowly into wood.

XXX

When they drove into Storybrooke, they noticed it was a quiet town. There were no people walking down the streets, no cars driving, heck not even a dog bothered to walk there.

'Hey look! Maybe he knows a place we can stay.' Emma said pointing to the little boy, who was sitting alone on a bench at the side of the road, obviously waiting for someone.

'Wasn't that supposed to be your job?' August asked winking at her.

'I know, but it's like this town is from the 1800's. I couldn't find anything online.. so I thought maybe we would find a place by the time we arrived.' Emma answered as they drove to the boy.

'Just you know, I call dips on the back seat.'

'Dahm it..' Emma mumbled when they stopped right next to the boy. She opened her window and the boy looked up from his book. Emma had to chuckled for a second, when she noticed that the book was almost as big as the boy self.

'Hey, can we ask you something? We are new in town and don't know exactly the way around here.' Emma said and the boy nodded.

'Sure.' He replied, closing his large book.

'Do you know a place where we can stay?' She asked with a smile.

'To stay?' The boy raised an eyebrow at that. That got August attention to the conversation and he looked past Emma to the boy. He looked a little bit familiar, but he couldn't get his finger on it what it was.

'Yes.. like an hotel, motel, bed & breakfast or something like that..' Emma said.

'I know what you meant, it's just like that not many people come to this town. There haven't been a newcomer since, well since forever.' He explained, putting his book into his bag. He stared at it for one second and then looked at Emma.

'What is your name?' He asked.

'Emma, so.. a place to stay?' She asked getting a less and less patience.

'Oh yeah, right! There is Granny's Bed & Breakfast just around the corner. You will see it right away, next to the house with the yellow curtains and the red door. Oh, and my name is Henry. Nice meeting you Emma.' The boy smiled.

Henry. August remembered where he knew the boy from. He was one of his best friends back in the Enchanted Forrest, hell, he was his only friend. He and the prince played many times in the garden of the castle together. They pranked every maid and every guard that was in their way on their avengers. He knew Henry.. that Henry, Enchanted Forrest Henry.

'Thanks kid, see you around.' That was a sign for August to start the car and drive away to Granny's Bed & Breakfast.

XXX

Walking into Granny's Bed & Breakfast, August and Emma hear shouting from upstairs. They both looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow.

'You are out all night, and now you are going out again!' A woman's voice shouted.

'I should have moved to Boston!' A much younger woman told the old lady as they walked down the stairs, not even noticing Emma and August.

Emma gave August a smack to the shoulder, who saw, as for her, the unique way the younger woman was dressed.

'Well, I am sorry my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard!' The old lady shouted to the younger woman as she put her hands on her hips. The younger woman walked furiously away.

'Uh.. excuse me?' Emma asked, before everything became more awkward than it already was. The old lady turned around.

'We would like a room?' She asked with a hesitating smile on her face.

'Really?' The old lady asked, Emma nods, and even the younger woman peeked surprised her head around the corner to see who said that.

There was a small moment of silence when the old lady smiled and nodded.

'Would you like a forest view or a square view?' she asked walking to a small room, grabbing an old book. 'Normally there's an upgrade free for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it.' the lady said sitting down behind the desk.

'Square is fine.' August nodded, getting a look from Emma.

'Now. What's the name?' The old lady asked, as she looks up from her book.

August wants to answer, but Emma is faster.

'Swan. Emma Swan.'

'Emma.. what a lovely name.' someone says behind them and they both turn around.

'Thanks..' Emma answered awkwardly.

The old lady removes a roll of cash out of a drawer. 'It's all here.' She says before handing it over.

The man nodded. 'Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you.' Then he turns to Emma, not even bothering to look at August. 'Enjoy your stay, _Emma_.' And he exits.

'Who was that?' Emma asks still a little creeped out by the way the man acted.

The young woman who watches the man leaving through the curtains, answers. 'Mr. Gold. He owns this place.'

'The inn?' August questions.

'No. The _town_..' There is a moment of silence when the old lady speaks up again. 'So! How long will you guys be here with us?' The old lady asks.

'Two weeks tops.' Emma smiled.

'Great.' And she hands August the old key.

'Welcome to Storybrooke.'

**Don't forget to hit that favorite, follow and review button! x**


	3. Nice meeting you

**Chapter three : ''Nice meeting you''**

Storybrooke , present

Emma woke up with a yawn, when she heard the clock tower chiming. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in her bed. Looking over to the other side of the room, she saw that August his bed was empty. He was probably already wide awake, since he is an early bird for like.. forever. After giving herself some time, she decided to step out of bed and get ready for the day.

When she was almost ready to leave the room, someone knocked on the door. Emma quickly put on a shirt as she walks to the door and opens it.

'Uh.. Hi. Can I help you with something?' She asked the dark haired woman, who was standing with a basket full of apples right in front of her.

'Did you know, the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apples trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.' The woman hands her the basket and Emma takes it.

'Thank you.. I think. Who are you?' Emma found it more than weird that this woman just appeared on her doorstep and gives her.. apples!

'Oh, yes. I am sorry dear, my name is Regina Mills. I am the major of this town, and as major it's my duty to welcome you and your friend to Storybrooke.' The major smiles widely, but for some unknown reason Emma doesn't trust this woman.

'I am Emma, Emma Swan. So you already met August.' She nodded, and looked at the basket in her hand. 'Well.. thank you for the apples, but I have to get ready.'

'It's okay. I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home.' The major nodded in agreement.

'Actually, we are going to stay for a while. Didn't August tell you?'

The major shook her head. 'No.. he didn't. It was nice meeting you Ms. Swan.'

As the major left, Emma shook her head in confusion. Why was the major welcoming them to this town? It wasn't that small, was it? Even if it was, doesn't have the major better things to do?

XXX

Emma yawned as she walked into the diner. She spotted August on the other side of the room, in a booth holding a map. As she walked to him a young woman bumped into her. Without thinking Emma pickpocketed the woman's purse and slipped it into her bag.

'I am so sorry!' The woman exclaimed, sorry written all over her face.

'Oh it's okay. I didn't look where I was walking.' Emma excused herself.

The young woman nodded, but then smiled. 'You are not from here, are you?'

'Jep, and how would you know that?' Emma raised an eyebrow, and the woman blushed a little.

'It's a small town, everyone knows everyone you know.' The woman looked at the clock on the wall and grabbed her bag from the table she had put it on. 'I am sorry, but I have to go. Don't want to be late for work. It was nice meeting you..'

'Emma. Emma Swan.' They quickly shook hands and the woman nodded.

'I am Mary Margaret Blanchard, see you later Emma.' And Mary Margaret walked past Emma and excited the diner.

Still puzzling with the fact how strange people were in this town, Emma joined August as Ruby put down their breakfast.

'Here you go, two waffle specials, a dark coffee and a hot coco with cinnamon.' Ruby smiled as August put away the map.

'Thank you, Ruby.' August smiled to the waitress, who turned around, back to her work. Then he looked at Emma. 'So someone decided to come out of her beauty sleep.'

'Yeah, I am sorry. Didn't meant to take so long. How did you know that I was coming?' she took zip from her coco as she looked August in the eye.

'Major Mills.' He answered digging into his waffles.

'Right..' she smiled as she remembered what just happened with Mary Margaret.

'Where are you smiling at?' August asked suspiciously, knowing that look on her face too well.

'Nothing!' Emma said too quickly, secretly hating that August knew her so well. She could never hide anything from him.

'Emma Ruth Swan.' August said putting his fork and knife down, and crossed his arms as he had done many times before. Then he remembered the scene he saw between the young woman and Emma.

'What did I tell you about stealing?' Emma could hear the disappointment in his voice, and looked down at her breakfast. 'How many times do I have to tell you that we quit our criminal lives? I know what you said about old habits die hard, but could you at least try?'

Emma signed and nodded slowly. 'I am sorry..'

'Prove it. Bring the purse back to that poor woman you stole it from with every cent in it.'

'You can't be serious.' Emma smiled, but when she saw August face, she knew he was dead serious. 'But..'

'No buts. You got yourself into this mess, you will clean it yourself. Go to Ruby, tell her that you found that woman's purse and asks where she works.'

'Can I at least finish my waffles?' Emma tried as the heard the dying whale sound that was coming from her stomach.

'Now!'

XXX

Ruby told Emma that Mary Margaret worked at the local elementary school, which surprised her. Mary Margaret looked more like the nun type to her. So when she came back to August, he told her that he would drop her off and he would find a decent map of the forest in the meantime.

Now walking to the elementary school, she noticed how someone started walking next to her.

'Henry.' Emma greeted.

'Hi Emma. Where are you going?' He asked with a smile. Emma had to admit, the kid was pretty cute.

'To the elementary school. I have to deliver something there.' Emma grabbed the apple that the major gave her earlier that morning.

'Where did you get that?' He asked his eyes growing wide.

'From the major, do you know her?' Emma asked as she wanted to take a bite, but Henry was faster. He grabbed the apple from her hand and threw it away.

'Hey! What was that for!' She exclaimed standing still.

'You can't eat that. I saw a rotten spot on there.' He said, which made Emma's lying bells ring.

'Yeah right..' She said crossing her arms, looking the kid into the eye. He looked really young, but despite his age, he was very mature she could tell. 'Now the real reason.'

'My mommy told me that eating apples with washing them isn't good for your tummy..' He lied, trying to be extra cute.

'You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a ''superpower''. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.'

He signed and nodded. 'Look. The woman who gave you the apples? The major? She is my mom.. She is evil, you can't trust her.' Henry said without hesitation.

'Henry..' Emma said rolling her eyes. This kid was definitely messed up.

He grabbed his bag and pulled out the large book that read ''Once Upon A Time'' and handed it to her.

'Fairytales? Really?' And gave it back.

Henry shook his head. 'They're not fairytales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened.'

Emma nodded, just going with it. 'Of course they did.'

'Use your superpower. See if I'm lying.' He shot her as they started walking again. Emma looked at Henry who didn't seem to mind to carry the large storybook in his arms.

'Just because you believe something doesn't make it true.' She shot back.

'That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone!'

'And why's that?' She laughed, making a little fun of him.

'Because you're in this book.'

Emma rolled her eyes at what he said. 'Oh, kid. You've got problems.'

'Yup. And you're going to fix them.' And with that said Henry ran past Mary Margaret, into the school building. Emma just shook her head at Henry. Kids these days.. The major definitely messed the kid up, but at least he didn't got that from a stranger, she chuckled.

'Hey Emma.' Emma looked up as Mary Margaret walked up to her. 'What brings you here?'

'Oh, you actually. When we bumped into each other at the diner you dropped your purse. Ruby told me you worked here, so I thought I would bring it to you.' And she searched into her bag for Mary Margaret's purse and give it back to its owner.

'Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you.. what about I buy you breakfast at Granny's?' Mary Margaret suggested with a smile. Emma noticed there was something familiar about the woman, not knowing what it was.

'Oh no! You don't have to do that. Really. It's okay. I have to run. My brother can be here any minute.' Emma said as the bell rang.

'Me too.'

Emma turned around and wanted to walk away, when Mary Margaret spoke up.

'Emma?'

'Yes?' She turned around to look the teacher into the eye.

'Nice meeting you.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! x**


	4. Operation Cobra

**Chapter four : ''Operation Cobra''**

Hope you guys still like the story! Sorry for the huge chapter, but I can't write tomorrow, so here you go.

XXX

'So where are we going? Did you find a better map than the one you had before?' Emma questions, as she steps into the car.

'Nope, sorry kid. We have to delay our hike for a few days, what about we park the car and check out the town. It's not big so we could make that our ''hike'' for today. You could bring the camera, there are some pretty old buildings around this town, have you seen the clock tower?' August didn't find a better map, because he didn't look for one. He was finding a reason to stay longer in Storybrooke than two weeks, with no result, because his fingers were starting to turn into wood and time was ticking for him.

'Sounds like a plan to me, but we have to stop at Granny's for the camera, if you want to make pictures of course.'

'Like what you said, sounds like a plan.' And he drove to the diner.

XXX

Emma walked straight through the diner to their room as August got something to drink for them. She hadn't had the chance to search for the camera, when someone knocked on the door.

'Coming! August I told you I-' When she opened the door it wasn't August who was standing there. It was a strange man, handsome looking, but had a serious look on his face. August stood next to him with his arms crossed.

'Are you Emma Swan?' The man asked. The only thing Emma could do was nod, was she being caught for stealing Mary Margaret's purse? How could she possibly know that?

'My name is Graham Humbert, sheriff. I have to ask you to come with me to the sheriff's station for an interrogation about the disappearance of Henry Mills.'

XXX

Sitting in front of Mr. Humbert and the major scared Emma a little. The woman looked like she was going to kill her.

'Is it true that you walked with Henry to the elementary school this morning?' The sheriff asked looking her into the eye.

'Yes, we talked.. and walked to the school. When we got there we said our goodbyes and he ran into the building, after that I spoke with Mary Margaret. She works there..'

'We are well aware of who Ms. Blanchard is, Miss Swan. We already questioned her and she told us, that you were the last one who spoke with my son before he got missing.' The major shot her, not too friendly.

'Regina..' The sheriff tried, but the major obviously didn't want any pity from anyone.

'It's Madame Major. Are you going to tell me this woman has nothing to do with the disappearance of my son?! Because he never skipped school before or never got missing, until they came into town and gave him probably the idea it's okay to do that!' The major stood up rubbing her temples as she took a deep breath.

'Look. My brother and I.. we didn't do anything to your son, but we can help to find him. I will personally go to Mary Margaret and asks if she knows anything.' Emma offered.

'Didn't you listen?! We already did that!' The major exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

'Yes, I know, but maybe someone with less.. authority is going to get more out of her.' Emma said thinking.

'Fine, but be quick. I want to have him back before sundown.'

XXX

'You are not going to go with me?' Emma asked August, a little concerned she had to do it all by herself.

'Sorry kid, but the major wanted my help on the other side of the town. Here, I will ride with the sheriff, you can have the car.' He smiled with an apologizing look on his face as he threw her the car keys.

'But you never let me drive your yellow bug.' Emma was confused by his actions. This town was getting the weirdest out of everyone.

'Well, you are eighteen. I think you can handle that, but don't drive into something okay?' He winked as the sheriff called him.

'See yah!'

We better find that kid before sundown, this town is really creeping me out, Emma thought walking out of the sheriff's station.

XXX

First going to see Mary Margaret, Emma walked into the school building. Recess just started, because children were walking out of different classrooms. She stopped a boy around the age of ten, to ask him something.

'Do you know where I can find Ms. Blanchard's classroom?' She asked the boy.

He nodded and pointed at a bright yellow door. 'There.'

'Thank you.' But the boy already walked away, probably wanting to get a good spot. She knocked on the door and walked in. Mary Margaret looked up from where she was standing and a sad smile appeared on her face.

'Hey Emma, what a lovely surprise. Where can I help you with this time?' She asked while collecting the papers on the small desks in the classroom.

'Well, it's about the disappearance of Henry Mills, the majors son. I promised I would help the major and the sheriff to find him, because I was the last one who spoke to him.' She explained walking up to the woman.

'I already spoke with them.' Mary Margaret said shortly as she put the papers on her desk and turned around.

Emma noticed that the classroom was themed with fairytales and famous children books. It remembered her of the book that Henry carried with him.

'Do you know about the book that Henry's carrying with him?' Emma asked as she picked up a small book titled ''Peter Pan''.

'Yes.. I should never have given him that book.' Mary Margaret said sadly as she started to collect other things from the tiny desks.

'Why did you?' Emma questioned as she sat down on a desk playing with a small toy that was on it.

'Henry has always been a special boy, so smart, so creative, and as you probably saw.. lonely. He needed it.' She explained sitting down at her desk.

'How's the book supposed to help?' Emma put down the toy and looked at Mary Margaret who was turning the ring on her finger.

'What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life.'

'Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass. Poor kid.' Emma pitied the little boy now, he was so young and yet he had to put on with a mom like that.

'No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away? Sorry.. I didn't want you to be so involved in all of this.'

'It's okay.' Emma nodded, being fine with it.

'Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.' Mary Margaret smiled.

Emma knew she earned the teachers trust, so she dared to ask the question that was boiling into her for minutes. 'You know where he is, don't you?'

'You might want to check his castle.'

XXX

As Emma approached the wooden castle, Henry looked up.

'I was hoping things would change here when you came back. That the final battle will begin.' He said looking straight forward. Emma sat next to him and signed.

'I am not fighting any battles, kid.' She signed again. What was up with this little boy? Walking away from school? Talking with a stranger like her? Having the biggest imagination Emma had ever seen?

'Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings.' He explained.

Emma was getting a little frustrated. 'Can you cut it with the book crap?'

'You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know what the reason was why you lived in foster homes for so long.'

Emma looked up, surprised by the words that were coming out of this six year old. 'How do you know that?'

'It's because of Snow White, your mom. Our mom. She wanted to give you your best chance.'

'Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. You are just not making sense right now. C'mon, let's go. I bet your mom is really worried.' And she stood up already walking to the car.

Henry stood up following her. 'Please don't take me back there! Just stay until the curse is broken! You'll see I am not crazy!'

Emma shook her head, now getting really annoyed by him. 'I have to get you back to your mom.' She mumbled.

'You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!'

Emma turned around as fast as she could and shot him a deadly look. 'Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! The only reason I am here, healthy and well, is because of the man who protected me my whole life! And I don't even know why!' Emma took a deep exhale and got herself together. 'Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you.' She said with a sad smile.

'Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through!'

'What?' Emma couldn't believe he was still going on about this.

'The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. You parents were trying to save you from the curse.' He explained again.

'Sure they were. C'mon, Henry.' He runs up to her and takes her hand, as they walked to the car.

XXX

Emma opens the door for Henry and he jumped out of the car. He had been telling her all about that curse of him the whole drive long. Then a man with a Dalmatian comes up to them.

'Henry! Where were you? Are you alright? Everyone has been looking for you!' The man said with a frown on his face.

'I'm fine, Archie.' Henry nods.

Then Archie looks at Emma. 'Who is this?' He asked.

'I am Emma, Emma Swan. The girl who found him.. and you are?'

'Archibald Hopper.' He said shaking her hand. He turns back to Henry. 'You missed our session today, Henry.' So he is crazy, Emma thought.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you.. I went on an avenger.' He six year old explained.

Archie signs and bends down on Henrys eyelevel. 'Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything.'

'O-kay! Well, I really should getting him to the sheriff station, his mom is really worried.' Emma explained fast and the man stood up and nodded.

'Yeah. Sure. Well, listen have a good day, and uh, you be good, Henry.' And he walked away.

'So that's your shrink.' Emma said as they walk further to the sheriff station.

'I am not crazy.' Henry signs.

'Didn't say that. Just- he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you.' Emma tried.

'He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know.'

'That he's a fairytale character.' Emma added.

'None of them do. They don't remember who they are. I am the only one who does, and I don't even remember everything!'

'Convenient. All right. I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?'

'Jiminy Cricket.' Henry said, again no hesitation. He is so sure of everything that it scares Emma a bit. What would happen to this little boy when he realizes that it's just his imagination? That it isn't real at all?

'Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.' She joked.

'I'm not Pinocchio!' Henry exclaimed.

'Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous.'

They walk for a while in a moment of silence. Which Emma enjoys way too much. Then more questions pop up in her head, especially the ones that involves the major.

'So, what's the deal with you and your mom?' She decided to ask.

'It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, ''Operation Cobra''.'

'Already thinking of a plan, huh? Smart kid. But Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales.' Maybe going alone with this wasn't such a bad idea.

'Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail.' He said proudly.

'So, just to confirm it, everyone here is a fairy character, they just don't know it.'

'That's the cure. Time's been frozen.. until you got here.' He said, still every word that comes out of his mouth surprised Emma. How did the major do that?

'Okay.. Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?' She questions, trying to challenge him a bit.

'They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see.'

'So.. for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious.' Emma thought out loud.

'I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop her curse.' Henry smiled as the sheriff station came closer and closer.

'Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?' Emma asked.

'Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that.' He stops and opens his bag for the first time they were together that day, which also surprised Emma.

He took out a few pages from the book and hands them to Emma. 'This is the part with you in it.'

Emma takes a look and sees an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Emma in the wardrobe, the name ''Emma'' is visibly on the baby blanket.

'See? Your mom is Snow White!' Henry said happily.

'Kid..'

'You know, I have a name? It's Henry. Besides the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are.. then it would be bad.' They arrived at the sheriff's station, but Emma doesn't even bother to talk in with him. Not wanting to see Major Mills, and she was pretty hungry, last time she ate was at breakfast.

'I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!' He said running to the door.

'I never said I did!' Emma shouts back.

'Why else would you be here with me?' And he walked into the sheriff station. Emma couldn't move, just confused by everything Henry just told her. Even if it was him imagination, the poor boy lived with a mother that wasn't quite right either. She had to talk with August about all this.

'It's good to see that smile of him back.' Emma looks up and finds Mary Margaret walking up to her. This was the third time that day that they ran into each other. This town was too small, Emma thought.

'I didn't do anything.' Emma just said and turned to the woman.

'You obviously did something. Does the major know you are here, outside?' Mary Margaret questioned.

'Oh, she knows. What is her deal by the way with everything? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?' Emma questions Mary Margaret.

'She's been major as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of.. well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen.' Mary Margaret signed. Emma sensed a guilty feeling around the teacher and pitied the poor woman.

'Who does he think you are?' Emma asked curiously.

'It's silly.' Mary Margaret chuckled shaking her head.

Emma laughed. 'I just got a whole morning of silly. Lay it on me.'

'Snow White.' Emma looked surprised at the teacher, a little stunned for the moment. 'Who does he think you are?' Mary Margaret smiled.

'I am not in the book.' 

**O my god, I never meant to write such a HUGE chapter! Almost 3,000 words! I know I rewrote a lot of stuff.. but tell me what you think!**

**Review, follow and of course favorite! x**


	5. Not Again

**Chapter five : ''Not again''**

The next morning Emma and August enjoyed breakfast at Granny's. They discussed the events from the day before, while zipping on their drinks and eating their pancakes.

'You know, it's kind of weird that we helped searching for a strange six year old boy who is, in my opinion, crazy. He can't even tell the difference between reality and his imagination!' Emma shook her head thinking about poor Henry, who had to put up with not only his imagination, but also with a mother like Regina Mills. 'And you know what the weird part was? He knew about our past in the foster homes. I bet the major has something to do with that. Henry may be wrong about a lot of things, but she is indeed evil.' And picked up her cup.

'That's a little overboard, don't you think? She is just trying to do her best as mother. What would you do if you had a six year old going all crazy, while being a single mother?' August shot her.

'Well.. probably the same.' Emma nodded in agreement. He was true of course, but now thinking about it after the day they had yesterday it seemed all too weird to her. Specially with Henry being so open to her, he trusted her for sure. 'We should help him. The Major is not a good help, maybe there is something we can do? If we would stay any longer..' She started to think.

'You mean, you can do. I get why you are worried about him, Emma. I really do, but he is the Major's kid. I don't want to fuck with that.' The boy was right, but he would be only extra weight, August thought.

'And you tell me to watch my language?' Emma winked, but then got serious again. 'You helped me too August. You didn't had to do that either, but you did. Why can't we help this helpless little boy?' Emma looked into her cup.

'Maybe.. we will see about that.' August replied, then Ruby walked up to them and put a hot coco with cinnamon in front of Emma.

'Here you go.' Ruby smiled.

'Thank you.. but I didn't order that.' Emma explained with an apologized smile.

'Yeah, I know. You have an admirer.' With that said Ruby walked away to help other costumers.

'Who do you think who send it?' August asked suspiciously.

Emma shrugged her shoulder and turns around, seeing the sheriff seated in a booth right behind them. She sighed, picked up the coco and stood up, walked up to him.

'Hi, can I do anything for you Miss Swan?' He winked. Emma turned slightly red, this sheriff was at least five years older, and still daring to flirt with her?

'Look, the coco was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so thank you, but no thank you.' And put the coco on the table.

'I didn't send it.' The sheriff said and Emma turned even redder.

'I did.' Emma turned around to where the voice was coming from. 'I like cinnamon, too.' Henry said grinning. Emma walked up to him as he gets up and grabs his back.

'Where is your mom?' She questioned raising an eyebrow.

'She let me walk to the bus stop today, she said that she had to take care of some stuff.' Henry replied zipping up his jacket.

'Don't you have school or something?' Now getting really suspicious.

'Duh, I'm six. Walk me.' He said offering her another, this time, hopeful smile.

'Sorry kid, but I've been in enough trouble for now. Maybe some other time, okay?'

He nodded, the disappointment written over his face.

'I am sorry..' She mumbled as she watched how Henry walked out of the diner, all by himself. As she walked back to the booth she saw that the sheriff had joined August at breakfast, both laughing when one of them made a joke.

'What are you guys talking about?' She asked sitting down next to August. Why was August talking with a cop? The sheriff for Christ sake!

'August and I were talking about how much of a help he was yesterday when we searched for Henry. So I offered him a job as deputy.' The sheriff told her as respond Emma looked full disbelieve at August.

'And? Did you do it?' Emma secretly hoped he did, so they could stay longer in Storybrooke, what meant for her more time to save Henry.

'Yes I did. What do you think?' August asked wondering what Emma thought of his new job. Even himself was a little surprised, now people would know his as ''August W. Booth, the deputy of Storybrooke.''

'I think it's a good thing. I like it here. It's small, but it's.. I don't know. Nice.' Emma smiled.

'Thought so, but what the sheriff-'

'Graham. You guys can call me Graham.' The sheriff insisted.

'But from what Graham told me, there is going to be a lot of work today. So..'

'I am going to be alone. It's fine. Maybe I will do the same thing, looking around the town for a job, I mean if we stay longer it would be nice to have one, right?'

August nodded. 'Jep. Now, Graham and I have to go.. I'll make it up to you and speak to you later okay?' And he stood up.

'Okay.'

'Good.' He wanted to walk away, but turned around one last time. 'And Emma?'

'Yes?'

'Be good.'

'I will, don't worry.'

XXX

Emma walked to her room through the diner as she runs into the Major. Here we go again, she thought.

'Miss Swan.' The Major said coldly.

'And yet I didn't get a ''thank you for bringing my son safe and well home''.' Emma replied with a smile, only to piss the woman off. 'You can't wait until I get out of here, don't yah?'

'You bet I do.' The major smiled back.

'Well, than I am more than happy to report, that me and my brother are gonna stay in town for a while.' Emma smiled again, your turn, she thought.

'I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing him by wondering around this town like you belong here.' The major eyes were shooting fire, but that didn't scare off Emma.

'All due respect, Madame Major, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twenty-four hours makes me want to stay even more.' Emma dared.

'Since when were apples a threat?' The Major said, trying to sound innocent, but Emma knew better.

'I can read between the lines, and now it comes all clear to me. Sorry, but I just want to make sure Henry is okay.'

'Who are you for making sure my son is okay? You are just a stranger, you don't know anything. Besides he's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of.' The Major smiled again.

Now it was Emma's turn to spew fire with her eyes. 'What does that mean? That you have him in therapy? Making him feel like he is crazy?'

The Major shot her a look. 'It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry'

'Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that.' Emma nodded. She may be a stranger to the Major and Henry, but her eyes didn't lie. She saw someone in trouble, someone who needed her help, a boy who was only six years old; Henry.

'It's time for you to go.' The Major shot once again, being obviously pissed off by Emma.

'Or what?' Emma smiled.

The Major took one step towards Emma. 'Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of.' And with that said, she took a step backwards and walked away.

XXX

Finally in her room Emma took all her time taking a shower and getting herself ready for exploring Storybrooke. While doing her hair in the mirror, she thought about Henry. That kid owned her big time, but deep inside she knew it was her job to help him. She only needed a plan to make him see the reality, to let him see what is real and what's not, so he could continue his life safely at the Major's house, without her, specially her, having to worry about him. Then there was a knock on the door and a strange Déjà vu feeling ran across her body.

She opened the door to see who it was, and when she saw her jaw dropped.

'You're kidding me right?' She said looking Graham straight into the eye, but he shook his head.

'Nope, I am sorry. I'm here about the Major, Regina Mills. She mentioned you got into a bit of a row with her earlier?' He questioned.

'Maybe.. why?' Emma raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the tone he was speaking with.

'Right after she spoke with you someone pick pocket her and stole her purse.' He said looking at her face, trying to tell if she was speaking the truth or not.

'And you think that I did it?' Emma sighed. That woman needed to get a punch in the face, with a brick, made of steel.

'Sorry Emma, but you have a history with pick pocketing, and I can't let that go by.' Graham explained. He was sorry, she could tell.

'Let me guess, she told you that?' Emma mumbled.

'That's not important. May I check the room? Or must I get a search warrant?' He said crossing his arms.

Emma opened the door widely and let him in. 'Go right ahead, I have nothing to hide.'

He steps into the room and walked first to her bed. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't find anything there. Letting him search in silence, she started to brush her hair, but keeping an eye on him. Then Graham stood straight right up with an object in his hand that didn't belong to Emma nor August, and turned around.

'I am afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest.' He said showing the purse to her.

'But that's not possible! I didn't do it!' Emma exclaimed as Graham started to handcuff her.

'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state.' Graham explained, ignoring what she was saying. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes, I do.'

XXX

'You know she is lying, right? She set me up.' Emma explained.

'To the right, please. Why would she lie?' Graham asked as he made the picture.

'The Major hates me, because I see thing everyone else doesn't. There is something really wrong with that woman, so wrong that the whole town is terrified of her. She puts her six year old in therapy for Christ sake!' Emma breathed, being really pissed off.

'To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job.' Graham said, making the pictures.

'How far would she go? Will it include hurting Henry? What does she have her hands in?' Emma asked.

'Well, she's the Major. She has her hands in everything.'

'Including the police force?' Emma shot him. There was something really wrong with this picture. Yet another thing to find out, while helping Henry.

Graham gave her a look, wanted to reply when the door opened and August walked in. He stopped walking when he saw Emma was standing there, with handcuffs on her wrists.

'Emma?! What are you doing here? What did you do?' He asked her, but she wasn't fast enough answering, because he already turned to Graham. 'What did she do?'

'She stole the Majors purse.' Graham explained.

Emma's eyes were filled with anger as she looked at August. 'Don't believe him August! I didn't! I promise! I was good, really! I swear.. but please believe me.' It took all of her strength to not cry in front of Graham. She had to keep it together, before making things worse.

'I believe you.' August nodded without hesitation. 'I am going to get the money from our room, and bail you out.'

Then the phone rang, and Graham shot August a look, who walked to the desk and picked it up. After a few minutes August sighed and hung up.

'There is a situation at Granny's.' He mumbled.

'Then go. You are still on call August, you can't just leave the job. I can't you leave her with her either, because you are family.' Graham explained, but being strict as he said it.

'Go. I will survive. Graham is here to keep an eye on me, so nothing will happen to me. Right Graham?' Emma asked Graham for confirmation.

Graham nodded. 'I will, now go, before things get worse there.'

August nodded, gave Emma a look that said ''Don't worry, I will be back as soon as I can'' and left.

Emma turned to Graham who just stood there for a moment. 'So, what now?'

'Now I will-' Before he could finish his sentence, someone interrupted him.

'Hey!' Henry called running into the room, followed by Mary Margaret.

'Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?' Graham asked the six year old.

'His mother told him what happened.' Mary Margaret explained to Emma.

'Of course she did!' She looked down at Henry. 'Henry, I don't know what she said-'

'You're a genius!' Henry exclaimed.

'What?' Emma was really lost right now. Why would she, Emma Swan, be a genius?

'I know what you were up to.' Emma looked confused at the little boy. 'You were gathering information.' Then he whispered. 'For ''Operation Cobra''.'

Emma looked now even more confused. How could stealing a purse, if she did, be gathering information? This little guy was literally full of surprises.

'I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost.' Graham said, who was as confused as Emma.

'It's no need to know, sheriff. All you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out.' Henry smiled turning to his teacher who nodded slowly.

'You are? Why?' Emma questioned. Why would this schoolteacher do that? For her?

'I.. Uh.. trust you.'

Emma noticed a slight of hesitation in the woman her voice, but just went with it and turned to Graham.

'Well. If you could un cuff me..' She extends her cuffed wrists. '..I have something to do.'

XXX

Emma grinned widely as she saw the Major fast walking up to her, while she took down a branch of her apple tree.

'What the hell are you doing?!' The Major furiously yelled.

'Picking apples.' Emma simply replied as she drops the chainsaw.

'You're out of your mind!' Regina almost spit fire to Emma, what was really amusing to her.

'No, you are if you think a shitty frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of.' And starts walking away. 'Your move.'

XXX

Without telling August about what happened with the Major's tree. Emma and he walked into the inn, while discussing their day.

'How can people be so stupid?' August chuckled as he told her the story about what happened at Granny's diner. 'I mean, come on!'

They laughed, as a voice spoke up behind them.

'Miss Swan?' Granny questioned, looking really unsure of what she had to say.

Both Emma and August turned around, waiting for Granny to talk.

'Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave.' Emma looked at the woman with a stunned look on her face, Granny continued. 'I'm afraid we have a ''No felons'' rule. It.. it turns out it's a city ordinance.' Emma could see the woman was very sorry, but couldn't help to make a comment.

'Let me guess: the Mayor's office just called to remind you.'

Granny nodded. 'You can gather your things, but after that I am afraid you have to go.'

XXX

In the room, Emma started thinking. She wanted help Henry so bad, but this wasn't going to work out for her.

'Emma, you can't just leave!' August exclaimed as she packed her bag.

'Don't worry, I will just be in the car. I can survive one night in there, we have done that before, remember? Besides I don't think this town likes me very much.' She said, showing no emotion.

'We can't go. You said it yourself. We have to help Henry! And I finally have a real job to give us some balance!' He tried.

'I don't know..' Emma grabbed the full packed bag.

'Emma..' August tried, but she already got the keys from the desk.

'See yah tomorrow.' And she walked without saying anything else, out of the room.

**Let me know what you think! Don't worry there will be a lot more Mary Margaret next chapter! X**

**Don't forget to hit that follow, favorite and review button! **


	6. Save Henry

**Chapter six : ''Save Henry''**

**Sorry that this took me so long, I was really busy the last couple of days! **

With a flashlight in her right hand a book in the other, Emma was reading when someone walked next to the car.

'Hey. You okay?'

Emma looked up finding Mary Margaret standing next to her door, bended down so they would face each other. She turned off the flashlight and nodded.

'Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten.' Emma smiled.

'You are sleeping in here?' The shock was written all over Mary Margaret's face, which made Emma chuckle.

'Till I find a place, yes.' Then Emma remembered how late it was and raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you out so late?'

'Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date.' She smiled sadly.

'From the looks of things, it went well.' Emma sarcastically said.

'As well as they ever do.' Mary Margaret nodded.

'Tell me he at least paid.' Emma pitied the poor woman, she was so nice, why couldn't men see that?

'Nope.' Mary Margaret shook her head as she held on to her bag with one hand.

'Ew.. what a douche.' Because of her word choice, Mary Margaret shot her a look. Emma just shrugged her shoulders at that.

'Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it.' Mary Margaret looked at the car. 'You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room.' She offered with a smile.

Emma nodded slowly. 'Thanks, but I have a brother to think about too. It wouldn't be fair.. I will let you know okay?'

Mary Margaret nodded. 'Well, goodnight.' And she walked away.

Emma looked after the woman and started to smile. She may wanted to leave, but she would miss the woman who bailed her out of jail. She was nice, and would make a good friend for sure.

XXX

The next morning as Emma walked from her car to the sheriff station she spotted Mary Margaret walking on the sidewalks.

'Mary Margaret! Wait up!' Emma called and ran up to the woman who turned around as she heard someone calling her name.

'Hey. Just wanted to say thank you and, um..' She got an envelope with the bail money out of her bag. 'pay you back the bail money.' Emma handed her the envelope and Mary Margaret accepted it and nodded. There was a moment of silence between them and Emma sighed.

'You look like you need to talk.' Mary Margaret smiled. 'Do you mind?'

'Not at all.' Emma really didn't, she needed to talk to someone who wasn't August or Graham, someone nice.

Emma looked at the street as they walked. 'When you bailed me out, you said.. that you trusted me.' Mary Margaret nodded. 'Why?'

Now it was Mary Margaret's turn to sigh. 'It's strange.. but ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before. I mean, I know it's crazy..'

'I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy.' Emma smiled as Mary Margaret stopped with walking, standing by a car that was probably hers.

'For what it's worth, I think you're innocent.'

'Of stealing and kidnapping? Or just in general?' Emma chuckled, even though there was nothing to laugh about.

'Whichever makes you feel better.' Mary Margaret laughed with her.

'Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do anyway. I'm thinking about leaving.. if I stay I will get Henry in more trouble, it's for the best. Thank you for everything, by the way.'

'What will happen if you go?' Emma said nothing and looked at the ground. 'I think the very fact that you want to leave now, is why you have to stay. You care about him, it doesn't matter you are new in town, or that you are a stranger. Well.. you aren't a stranger anymore, but you know what I mean. What I was trying to say.. who will protect Henry if you won't? Because I can't do it, no one in town will, you know that, Emma. Think about it..' With that said Mary Margaret opened her car and threw her bag into it. She walked over to the other side, stepped in, drove away and left a stunned Emma behind.

XXX

Mary Margaret was right, Emma thought. What will happen to Henry if she didn't help him? Thinking about that she saw Henry walking not far away from her. Alone, again.

'Henry!'

His face lit up when he saw her and stopped with a huge grin on his face. 'Hey Emma!'

'Hey kid, how are you holding up?' She asked as she searched for something in her bag.

'Good, I have information about operation Cobra.' His face turned really serious as he looked at her. She was still searching in her bag. 'I found your father, Prince Charming.' He revealed.

'Henry..' Emma got the pages out of her bag and gave it back to him.

'He's in the hospital, in a coma.' Henry got his storybook out of his bag and put the pages behind the others. Then he searched for a particular page and showed it to her. 'See this scar?' He points at the book as he said that. 'He has one, too.'

'So? Lots of people have scars. That doesn't prove anything.'

'In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming.' He explained.

'Okay, kid. Telling someone their... soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.' Emma said shaking her head, disapproving the idea.

'But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know.' Henry tried. Emma stopped walking, knowing their paths would separate from here.

'And how do you intend to make that happen?' She was curious what the boy would say about that.

'By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is.' Henry smiled, proud of his plan.

Emma takes a deep breath, but then nodded. She had now a little plan on her own, and she needed Mary Margaret's help with that. '.. Okay.'

'Okay?' Henry asked, surprised by her answer. He had expected a talk about the curse being fake, again.

'Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her.'

'Sounds good. Here, you will need this. I have to go, before I miss the bus. Bye Emma!' He handed her the big storybook and ran away to the bus before Emma could return it.

XXX

Emma pushed the door open of the sheriff's station and walked inside. She spotted August behind his desk, doing some paperwork.

'Hey stranger! Where's Graham?' Emma questions him, walking to a chair and sits down.

'He's out there just looking for people who need him. It's a quiet day.' August leaned backwards in his chair and folded his arms.

'By the way, I paid back the bail money to Mary Margaret.' Emma smiled.

'Good girl.

'And.. she offered me a room in her apartment.' Emma looked him into the eye awaiting his reaction.

'The irony, Graham said the same thing to me.' August chuckled.

'What should we do? I have never lived without you, you know..' Emma hesitated by the idea of not living with August. Sure, Mary Margaret was one of the nicest people she had ever met, but it was still scary to go out there alone.

'Tell her that you take it. You like avengers, right Ems? This is one too. Maybe not the kind you expected, but better something than nothing right?' August smiled, this would be the perfect way to get Emma and Mary Margaret to bond. Bring them closer together as mother and daughter, and keeping him from turning into wood.

'Yeah, I am in for that.' She smiled back. 'Plus I have a plan about Henry, to let him see reality, so he can survive on his own with that..' August made a face. 'Woman.'

Then Graham walked into the room, and spotted Emma on a chair next to August. The man sighed and looked at her.

'What's wrong? Are you going to arrest me again?' Emma joked.

'No, it's not that. You have to know that this isn't a place to hang out, Emma. This is a place of business, as for you-' He turned to August. 'You should know that. Am I clear?' He asked looking at both of them.

'Clear.' Emma and August replied. Then an idea came up in Graham's head and he smiled at Emma.

'What are you smirking at?'

'Maybe we should get you a job too..' Her started out. 'What do you think about paperwork?'

XXX

A while later Emma found herself sitting at Mary Margaret's table. Mary walked up to her and handed her a mug.

'Thanks.' Emma smiled, enjoying the moment. She took a sip out of her mug and looked up. 'Cinnamon?'

Mary Margaret who walked up to her with a plate of cookies smiled. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?'

'Not at all.' Mary Margaret offered her a cookie before sitting down herself. 'No, thanks, but there is something I wanted to talk about with you.'

XXX

'You want me to read to a coma patient?' Mary Margaret questioned frowning, finding it a bit strange.

'Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was.' Emma explained.

'And, who does he think he was?'

'Prince Charming.'

Mary Margaret looked up. 'And if I'm Snow White, he thinks.. me.. and him..'

'He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play alone, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe-'

'He'll see that fairytales are just that, that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality.' Mary Margaret nodding taking a bite of the cookie in her hand.

'Something like that. I call it operation: Save Henry.' Emma smiled, being proud of herself be able to set up such a plan.

'Well.. sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him.'

'I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report.' Emma explained further.

'Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking.' Mary Margaret smiled.

XXX

The next morning at Granny's, Emma and Henry waited for Mary Margaret.

'Where does your mother thinks you are?' Emma questioned Henry, while still waiting.

'Playing Whac-A-Mole.' He grinned.

'And she bought that?' Emma asked disbelieving.

'She wants to believe it, so she does.' Henry nodded.

'If you say so..'

Henry looked up as someone enters the diner. 'She's here.'

Time to end all of this, Emma thought. 'Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?'

Mary Margaret sat down in a rush, out of breath. 'He woke up.'

'What?' Emma's jaw dropped open.

'I knew it!' Henry exclaimed happily.

'I mean, he didn't ''wake up'' wake up, but he grabbed my hand.' She smiled, showing a slight of excitement.

'He's remembering!' Henry nodded.

'What did the doctor say?' Emma questioned, realizing that her plan: ''Save Henry'' was failing.

'That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened.' Mary Margaret was really sure about her case, Emma saw it in her eyes.

'We have to go to the hospital. You have to read to him again.' Henry said excitedly.

'Let's go.' Mary Margaret stood up, as for Henry.

'Wait, wait what?' Emma exclaimed now.

'If I got through to him, if we made a connection..' Mary Margaret started.

'You don't believe..' Emma shot her.

'That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him.' She smiled back.

XXX

Running into the hospital they saw that it was busy by John Doe's room.

'You are right! He's waking up!' Henry was too excited for words.

Graham and August walked up to them, and Graham turned to Henry.

'Henry, you should stay back.'

Mary Margaret looked really concerned as she spoke up. 'What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?'

August sighed, and shook his head. 'He's missing.'

The three saw Regina in John Doe's room. Regina saw them too and approached them, not too happy.

'What the hell are you doing here?' She looked down at Henry. 'And you! I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying me?' She hissed.

'What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?' Mary Margaret questioned.

'We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out, but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle.' August answered her. Emma noticed August and Graham weren't too happy that Regina was there.

Little Henry turned to Regina, he wasn't too happy either. 'What did you do?'

'You think I had something to do with this?' Regina looked a bit disappointed at Henry, but got herself together in no time.

'It is curious that the mayor is here.' Emma mumbled, looking at Regina.

'I'm here because I'm his emergency contact.' Regina shot her.

It was Mary Margaret's turn to question Regina now. 'You know him?'

'I found him.' The mayor shot to the teacher. 'On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here.' She explained herself.

Dr. Whale approached the group of people. 'Mayor Mills saved his life.'

'Will he be okay?' Mary Margaret worriedly.

'Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, ''okay'' might be a pipe dream.' Whale explained, frustrated by the situation.

'Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking!' Emma wanted to do something now. Being annoyed by each other wasn't going to help the poor man.

'That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Sheriff, deputy, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious.' She grabbed Henry by his arm and left the group.

Graham turned to Dr. Whale. 'Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?'

'Twelve hours or so.' The doctor responded.

'Then that's what we need to account for. August? If you want to follow me to the security room.'

XXX

After some disagreement they found the real security tape of John Doe, who walked out of the hospital all by his own four hours ago. Leroy, one of the security guards, told them that the door lead to the woods. Now they were searching for the man, hoping to find him in time before it was too late.

Graham stopped walking and bended down at the ground.

'What is it?' Emma questioned stopping right behind him with Mary Margaret following her.

'The trail runs out here.' Graham stood up, looking around for a second.

'You sure? Because I thought you told August that tracking was one of your skills.' Emma said, getting really tired of all this. They were searching for a while now, and there was still no sign of John Doe.

'Just give me a second.' Graham shot her, and got his walkie-talkie out. 'August, this is Graham, over. Still now sign of John Doe, what about you?'

'Same here, over.'

Then they heard a loud crack right behind them. They all turned around and Graham got ready to get his gun out. They saw that Henry was the one who ran up to them.

'Henry!' Mary Margaret exclaimed, the disappointed written over her face. Emma wasn't too happy either.

'Did you find him yet?' Henry questioned, ignoring the faces they shot him.

'No, not yet. You shouldn't be here.' Emma sighed. They start walking again with Graham in front of the group.

'I can help. I know where he's going.'

'And where's that?' Mary Margaret asked the young boy, who was so sure of everything that was coming out of his mouth.

'He is looking for you.' Henry looked at Mary Margaret. When the adults didn't respond to him immediately, he continued. 'You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!'

Emma was really getting tired of Henry right now. They don't have time for this kind of stuff now! It was getting darker, and time was running out. She wanted to say something about that, but Mary Margaret was faster.

'Henry, it's not about me. I just.. I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time.' Mary Margaret tried to explain, but Henry shook his head.

'But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you!' Henry exclaimed, one again. He wanted the curse to be broken, he wanted his parents, his real parents.. so bad.

'Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you.. and then me again.' Emma sighed.

'She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out.' Henry answered her.

'Well, we need to get you back immediately.'

'No!'

Before Emma could say anything at that, Graham shouted to them.

'Guys!' They look at the object in his hand, John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet.

'Is that..' Mary Margaret started, secretly already knowing what the red substance was.

'Blood.'

XXX

They followed the trail that lead them to the Toll Bridge.

'Where is he? Can you see him?' Mary Margaret asked as they look around, they all shine their flashlights around.

'The trail dies at the water line.' Graham said, still searching around.

Then Mary Margaret threw her flashlight away while, to John Doe she just spotted in the water. 'Oh my god! Oh my god! O my god!' she yelled.

'August! I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible!' Graham told August through walkie-talkie as he and Emma ran up to Mary Margaret.

The three of them drag John Doe to the shore, as Henry stood there not knowing what to do.

'No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!' Mary Margaret exclaimed, trying to wake up John Doe.

'It's going to be okay.' Emma tried.

Graham tried to help Mary Margaret. 'Help's coming.'

'Is he okay?' Henry exclaimed, Emma could see the little boy was frightened by the situation so she rushed to him.

'Henry..' She wrapped her arms around him, keeping him from seeing all of this. 'Don't look. Okay? Don't look.'

'Is he going to be okay?' He asked in her jacket. She could hear a little sniff, Emma knew it was a bad idea bringing a little boy to this. He was probably traumatized!

'Come back to us. Come back to me..' Mary Margaret tried as she started CPR. When she put her mouth on his, he started to breathe again and coughed up water.

'She did it. She did it! She woke him up!' Henry exclaimed getting out of Emma's embrace as he whipped away his tears from his face.

'Yeah, kid. She did.' Emma was relieved, thank god that Mary Margaret was able to save the guy.

'It's okay. You're going to be okay.' Mary Margaret tried to calm down John Doe, who was moving uneasy, confused by everything what was happening.

'Snow?'

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story! **


	7. Remembering

**Chapter seven : ''Remembering''**

'Watch your back! Coming through!' A nurse called while bringing in John Doe AKA Prince Charming.

'We got it from here.' Doctor Whale said to the five who wanted to walk in with him into the room. They all watch through the outside glass door how they treated John Doe. Then a strange woman ran past them in the room.

'David! David! Is that you?!' She called walking up to the man, ignoring the nurses. The door closed and they couldn't hear the conversation that was going on between Doctor Whale and the woman. The woman walked up to John Doe and they all gasp.

'Who is that?' Mary Margaret questioned out loud.

'His wife.' Regina's voice said behind them and they all turn around. 'His name is David Nolan. That's his wife, Kathryn.. and the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood.' She looked down at Henry who sat in a chair. 'We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?' Henry shook his head, he was six years old. How on earth could a six year old know that? 'It means you're grounded.'

August sighed in relieve. 'Thank god you guys find the guy in time.'

'Yeah, thank you all, but we have to go. There is a lot of paperwork waiting for us.' Graham excused them.

'Remember what I said.' August shot Emma before walking away with Graham.

Then Kathryn walked out of the room, whipping away some tears. 'Thank you.. all of you, for finding my David.'

'Um, I-I don't understand.' Mary Margaret started, being confused by the situation. 'You didn't.. you didn't know that he was here in a coma?'

'A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. So he did, and I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made.' Kathryn explained herself, guilt written all over her face.

'You didn't go look for him?' Emma crossed her arms, being as suspicious about this as Mary Margaret.

'I assumed he'd left town all this time, and now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever: say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance.'

'That's wonderful.' Mary Margaret smiled to the woman as Dr. Whale walked out of David's room.

'Well, I have some news.' He stated turning to Kathryn.

'Is he okay?' Kathryn questioned worriedly.

'Physically, he's on the mend, his memory is another issue. He is confused about his identity and thinks he is Prince Charming from the fairy tale ''Snow White'', but as time goes by his memory will regain.'

'What brought him back?' Mary Margaret asked crossing her arms across her chest.

'that's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him.'

'He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?' Emma asked.

'He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess.' Whale explained.

'Someone.' Henry mumbled. Regina shot him a look what made him shut up before saying anything else.

'Can I see him?' Kathryn questioned.

'Yeah, of course.' Whale nodded and Kathryn goes back into David's room.

Regina turned to Henry. 'Henry, let's go.' Without any protest Henry stood up and wanted to follow his mother when he looked up.

'Wait, my backpack.' And he walked back to grab the backpack that was laying under the chair. Before walking back to his mother, he turned to Mary Margaret and whispered.

'Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for.'

'Henry..' Mary Margaret said in a disappointed tone.

'He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story.' Henry continued.

'Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him.'

'No, it's because you belong together. Don't you get it? He is remembering!'

'Henry.' Regina called and Henry walked past his teacher, to the woman he called his mother.

Then an upset Kathryn ran out of David's room.

'Kathryn! Is there something wrong?' Mary Margaret asked the woman worriedly.

'Yes!' The woman said in tears. 'He doesn't want me.'

'I am so sorry, I-'

'He wants you.' With that said she walked away, shaking her head. Mary Margaret turned to David's room. Why did he want her? She was just Mary Margaret. A school teacher.

'Mary Margaret.. you can't go in there.' Emma stated, seeing her eying the room like that.

'I know, I know. It wouldn't be fair to Kathryn, but what if.. what if it will help him?'

'You are not helping yourself by going in there.' Emma shot her, being reasonable.

'I know, and I am sorry.' Mary Margaret whispered as she entered the room.

XXX

Mary Margaret walked up to the bed behind the curtain, which revealed David. When he heard her heels clicking on the floor, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

'Snow?' He questioned with a smile.

'No. My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard. You can call me Mary Margaret, I've been volunteering at the hospital when you were in a coma.' Mary Margaret explained walking up to the bed.

David smile faded away, the words that were coming out of her mouth were hitting him like a brick. 'No.. You are Snow White. We.. we have two children together. Henry and Emma. Do you remember them?' David asked her weakly sitting up in his bed.

'David, you have been in a coma for a couple of years now. You are probably confused. Emma is the name of the woman who helped to rescue you, as for the little boy you saw. His name is Henry, but he is not our son. He is the mayors.' Mary Margaret told him softly.

'Regina.. the Evil Queen.. she did this.' David thought out loud.

'David. Look at me. Didn't you hear me? You are confused. You were in a coma. There is no Evil Queen. Emma and Henry are not our children, and the woman you just told you wanted me instead of her? She is your wife. I-I am sorry.. but I have to go.' Mary Margaret excused herself.

'Snow! Please!' David exclaimed, but the woman was already out of the room to the blonde, who was waiting for her. He sat laid back into his bed. What was going on? Where were their children? Why didn't she remember him? And what the hell did the Evil Queen?

XXX

August was in the bathroom at Graham's house studying his fingers. He could move them, sure it wasn't the best feeling in the world, but he could manage that. He was turning and he had to stop it. He had to get Emma to believe as soon as possible, before it was too late.

XXX

Later Mary Margaret sat on the stairs at her home, thinking about David. The poor man was messed up for sure, but what did him thinking she had two children with him? There was a knock on the door and Mary Margaret looked up from where she was sitting. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

'Emma.' Mary Margaret smiled sadly as she saw the eighteen year old standing there.

'Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available?' Mary Margaret nodded and let Emma in without saying a word.

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Making Deals

**Chapter eight : ''Making Deals''**

Emma got out of bed as she smelled the aromas of the breakfast Mary Margaret was making. She got herself ready for the day as fast as she could and walked down the stairs. Just as she reached the last step she saw that Mary Margaret was making a second plate ready, for her.

'Oh.. you don't have to do that you know. I can get breakfast at Granny's.' Emma said sitting down at the island.

'No, I insist. It's nice to have finally someone around here. It was kind of lonely living in an apartment like this all by myself for like.. well.. as long as I can remember.' Mary Margaret explained as she put down the plate in front of Emma, who dug in immediately.

'Hmm.. tasty!' Emma nodded smiling at her new roommate.

Mary Margaret smiled back, sitting down next to Emma enjoying her own breakfast.

XXXX

August was happy when he got the text from Emma saying that she would have breakfast with Mary Margaret. Thinking were going good, hopefully they would speed up faster when Prince Charming gets out of the hospital. Without thinking he spills coffee all over his shirt.

'Ah.. crap.' He mumbled, Ruby rushed over with a towel.

'Ai..' She said seeing the stain on his shirt.

'Do you have a laundry room I can use?'

Ruby nodded. 'Yes, just go through the hallways the second room on the right.'

'Thanks.' He smiled and stood up walking to the room.

As August walked in the laundry room he saw that there was a girl working there. He walked up to the nearest washer, got out of his dirty shirt and put it in the washer. He noticed the clothesline above it and grabbed a shirt from it.

'Oh, no, no, no, no, no!' The girl said clearly upset.

August turned around facing the young girl. 'You okay?'

The girl who was holding a sheet, sighed. 'The sheets, they're uh.. pink.'

'You try bleach?' The girl lowered the sheet which showed that she was pregnant. 'Oh.'

'Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now.'

'So.. that's great.' August said awkwardly.

'It's just that, uh, when the.. when the baby comes.. no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right.' She said sadly.

That made August jerk up his head. 'Screw them.'

'What?' The girl said unbelievable.

'Screw them. How old are you?'

'Nineteen.'

'I was eighteen.' He smiled.

'When you.. when you had a kid?' The girl questioned.

'No, I didn't had a child myself, but I took care of this girl since she was a baby. I was seven, at age eighteen I became her legal guardian. Believe me, I know what s like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't to especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you're considering doing.. or giving up.. the choice is yours.' He said helping her with folding some clothes.

'It's not exactly what you might think it is.' The girl said.

'It never is.' August said looking her into the eye. 'People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just have to punch back and say ''No, this is who I am''. You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things you are going to have to go out here and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world.'

The girl thought about that for a minute and nodded. 'I am Ashley.' She finally said.

'August.'

XXX

Henry was in class thinking about his dad. Ms. Blanchard, his mom, told the class earlier that John Doe was fine, but still a little confused. Henry knew better. His dad was remembering, at least, that was what he was hoping for. His dad was the right person to help them to bring back happy endings. He was brave and a true hero, something Henry hoped to be one day.

'Henry? Do you hear me? Can you answer question 3 please?' Henry looked up and blinked a few times.

'Uh..' He had no idea where she was talking about.

'Okay. When the bell rings I want you to stay in class, I would like to talk to you.'

'Yes Ms. Blanchard.' Henry nodded slowly. Not a minute later the bells rang and all his classmates made their way out of the room, he was the only one to stay.

'So Henry..' Ms. Blanchard sat down at the table in front of him as she looked him in the eye. 'You haven't pay attention all day. You didn't turn in your homework again and you have been ignoring your classmates. Is there something you would like to talk about with me?' she said softly.

For a second Henry saw his mother's eyes, her expression, her worry, but it wasn't her. He knew that. He wanted his mother back so badly, he waited so long for Emma and he couldn't bare it anymore. He wanted his parents, but nobody understood him. He fought the tears as his mother looked at him in the eye.

'Henry?' She asked again.

Tears started to fell down his cheeks.

'Oh Henry.. things really will change if you just believe it.'

He nodded and whipped away his tears. 'Can I be excused?' Not even waiting for her answer he stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Mary Margaret looked after the kid and shook her head. Maybe she should have a talk with Regina about this.

XXX

Emma sighed while doing paperwork at her desk at the sheriff station. August who was doing the same thing in front of her looked up.

'The only reason Graham gave me the job is because he doesn't want to do the paperwork himself.' Emma mumbled and August chuckled.

'That is probably true. Have you heard anything new about David Nolan? The last thing I heard that he was pretty messed up mentally.' August asked.

'Yeah, Mary Margaret went into his room after you guys left. He thinks he is Prince Charming and that Mary Margaret is his Snow White, the book really got to him I guess.'

'Poor guy.' August nodded. 'But it will probably just take some time for him to being his old self.'

'Yeah, you're right.. By the way with the events that are going on around here we haven't really done something together.' Emma commented.

'Uh-huh. Any ideas?'

Before Emma could answer the door opened and Graham walked into the door. 'Who wants a donut?!'

'I am not going to say no to that.' Emma smirked.

'Me either.' August nodded, when the phone rang.

'August Booth, sheriff station. Where can I help you with?' August said as he picked up the phone. 'Oh.. uh-huh. We are on our way.' And he hung up. 'That was Mr. Gold. A girl named Ashley Boyed attacked him in his shop. We need to get there as soon as we can.'

'You took the call. It's yours, just inform me when it gets more serious.' Graham nodded and August stood up, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the sheriff station.

'Well.. at least is this donut for me.' Emma smirked grabbing the banana flavored one out of Graham's hand.

XXX

David opened his eyes as he noticed that someone was standing right in front of his bed. When he blinked a few times with his eyes it appeared to be the Evil Queen.

'What the hell are you doing here?' He snapped.

'You don't have to be to.. snappy, Mr. Nolan.' The Evil Queen smiled at him.

He took a deep breath to keep his anger in control. 'Where are we?' He demanded.

'Somewhere horrible.. a place where happy endings are mine.' She smiled.

'Where is Snow? What did you do to her? Where are Henry and Emma?'

The Evil Queen looked at her nails as she smiled again.

'Answer me!' David called furiously.

'That woman? You called your wife? She isn't here, but you are going to do what I say, and stay away from here and the blonde that is living with her. You are going to listen to me as all of these puppets do in town.' She said firmly.

'Why would I do that?'

'Because if you, and if you act like a good boy.. I will let you see.. our son.'

'My son you mean.' David said breathing through his anger.

'Is this world?' She chuckled. 'No. When I casted the curse your dear Snow became a lonely teacher named Mary Margaret and Henry? Henry became mine, and he always will be.'

'What did you do to my daughter?'

The Evil Queen ignored that question. 'Think about my deal, and you will see at least one of your children.'

'You evil bitch!' He called.

'No need to be so tacky, dear. You daughter is fine. Besides I am not the Evil Queen around here. People know me as Mayor Regina Mills. That's how you will call me, it's Madame Mayor or Ms. Mills.' She smiled.

'You're going to lose, good always wins.' He said looking her into the eye.

'What are you planning to do? Are you willing to play with your son's life?' And with that said Regina walked out of the room with David calling after her.

XXX

'What do you want Gold?' August questioned the man as they stood in the hospital hallway. Ashley just gave birth to a baby girl and there was no way August would let this imp take that baby away from her.

'Oh, I don't know just yet.' Mr. Gold smiled. 'You'll own me a favor.'

'Deal.'

XXX

Henry knew he was supposed to stay home when his mom left for meetings, but he wanted to see his dad. He had to know if he believed, he just had to. After the interacting he had with his mom at school, he had to know if there was any hope for his father. Now walking past the nurse, he eyed his father's room and took a deep breath.

'Here we go.' He mumbled.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. His father looked up from the bed, with an expectantly expression on his face.

'Henry?' His father questioned carefully.

'Daddy?' Henry asked blinking twice, did he remember him?

'Henry!'

Henry runs to the open arms of his father into his embrace while tears streamed down his face.

'Dad!' He let it all out. He had been a good boy for so long, he wanted to be a hero, but now his walls broke down as he buried his face into his father's shoulder.

'I am here.. I got yah..' His father mumbled tearing up himself.

'You remember..' Henry whispered through his sobs. 'You remember.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to favorite and follow the story!**


	9. Crickets

**Chapter Nine : ''Crickets'' **

'_You remember..' Henry whispered through his sobs. 'You remember.' _

After they both calmed down a little, David looked his son in the eyes.

'What happened Henry? Where is your sister?' He asked worriedly.

Henry took a deep breath and started to talk. He told his father everything he needed to know, so they could defeat evil, together.

XXX

'It can't be legal to bring an eighteen year old to a place like this.' Emma chuckled as she and August walked into the Rabbit Hole later that night.

'You act like you never been to a bar before, too bad I know better.' August winked, sitting down at the bar. Emma sat down next to him.

'Pf..' Emma mumbled, then looked up. 'You know.. Every day.. I wake up, still surprised by what we have become. From two-' She started to whisper. 'Criminals.. to actually normal people.' She smiled. 'With a life, earned money and stuff.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way. I like it here, you still do too, don't yah?' Then August turned to the bartender. 'Two beer please.'

'Yeah, for sure. I.. I only think it would be better if we found a place together.' Emma confessed, as the beer was placed in front of them.

'Why? Did something happen between you and Mary Margaret?' August asked, placing his beer back on the bar.

'No! She is the nicest person ever! But it's just, you are like my brother.. and we don't hang out as many as we used to.'

August chuckled. 'Ah! You miss me!' He exclaimed playfully and she japed him in the ribs.

'I mean it, okay?' She said with a serious face, not finding it funny at all that August was joking about this.

'What about we both take a day off this week, rend some movies and have an all lazy day?' He suggested.

'Sounds fun, but where are you planning to do it?'

'At Graham's apartment. If we both take the day off, he has to work. So we will have the apartment to ourselves.'

'Awesome!' She smiled, nodding.

They both picked up their beers and clicked their glasses together.

'To an all lazy day!'

XXX

Mary Margaret sighed as she stared at the paper. Playing hangman with David Nolan wasn't such a good idea as she thought it would be.

'I don't know. ''O''?' She lied.

'Jep.' David nodded as he write down the letter ''O'' on the third space. 'Get it yet?'

Mary Margaret looked at the paper that read ''_ _ OW _HITE''. 'Yes, and I'm completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name.' She mumbled.

David's face lit up for a moment, but she spoke again. 'That's what a student of mine thinks. David, you don't think I am still Snow White, do you?' Mary Margaret's face was full of concern.

'No I don't, I just.. just thought I would never have let you hang. I would've added toes and a hat. Maybe a horse.' He said looking down at the paper.

'Was this a game you played a lot, before?'

David shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know.' He knew, but only from back home. He played it with Henry a couple times, but Snow was more into games than him.

'It'll come back.' She smiled reassuringly. 'They're sending you home in a couple of days. They have to think you're progressing, don't they?'

'Physically.' He mumbled, still looking at the paper.

'Well, you're making new memories just fine.' She nodded.

David looked her into the eye. 'Maybe I'll like these better.'

Mary Margaret smiled, obviously touched. 'Okay, play again?'

'Can I guess, too?' Kathryn asked carrying a box of photo's.

'Mrs. Nolan. Oh, it's getting late. I didn't realize. I should go.' Mary Margaret stands up from where she was sitting and walked out of the room.

'Good day, Miss Blanchard.' Kathryn said, as Mary Margaret left the room. Then looked at David with a smile on her face. 'Honey, I brought pictures. Maybe they'll jog something. I am sorry I acted so upset earlier, I didn't mean to. You were probably confused.' She said as David watched Mary Margaret leaving, and she grabbed a photo from the box and sat next to David.

'It's our old dog, Ajax. Do you remember?' She asked him showing the picture.

David looked at the picture of the golden retriever, but had no clue.

'Yeah, yeah. Ajax..'

XXX

The next day at Mary Margaret's apartment Emma and Mary Margaret enjoyed small talk with a cup of cinnamon.

'I am the worst person in the world.' Mary Margaret sighed out of nowhere.

'Really? In the whole world? Yeah right.' Emma chuckled.

'If Kathryn was horrible, it would be easier, but she's so nice.' Mary Margaret admitted getting zip from her cup.

'And what exactly would be easier?' Emma asked lowering her cup before taking a zip on her own.

'Nothing..'

'Nothing's a good idea.' Emma smiled. 'You're smart. You know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache.'

There is a knock on the door and Emma jumped up. 'I'll get it!'

Opening the door it revealed a sobbing Henry. 'Kid! What happened? Come in.'

XXX

'Archie! Archie!' Emma shouted knocking on the shrink's door. Then she decided she waited long enough and walked in with any permission.

'Ms. Swan..' The man said standing up.

'What did you do to him? You broke him! Did the mayor set you up to this?' Emma said crossing her arms. Archie wanted to say something, but Emma was faster. 'Before you say anything, I know he is not my kid, but I care about him, okay?'

'Look I don't have to explain myself to an eighteen year old, let that be clear. Henry is none of your-'

Emma's phone rang, and she rudely picked it up, knowing who it was on the other side of the line. 'Yes?'

'Are you with him?' The mayor's voice demanded.

'Yes, I am here with the shrink. What did you say to him?'

'Not him, Ms. Swan. My son, Henry.'

'I dropped him off to your office an hour ago.' Emma looked at Archie who shook his head unbelievable.

'Well, he isn't here!' And with that said the mayor hung up, probably calling the sheriff station.

'I might know where he is..' Archie confessed, who had followed the conversation.

XXX

After Emma learned from Archie that Henry talked about going to the collapsed mines, because he thought that there might be something down there. She and Archie jumped to the car, while calling the sheriff's station telling them where the young boy might be.

Being the first ones who arrived at the mines Archie and Emma ran to the entry of the mines.

'Henry! Henry!' Emma yelled.

'Henry!' Archie shouted with her.

Pongo started to bark at something and brought it to Archie. 'What do you got there, Pongo?' Trying to get the object out of Pongo 's mouth.

'I don't think he's here.' Emma said taking a second look around the grounds.

'I think he is.' Archie said holding up an Apollo bar. 'Candy bar. He had these with him.' Archie took a good look at the mine and climbed into it.

'Archie?! What the hell are you doing?! It's dangerous in there!' Emma shouted, but followed him inside.

'We have to find him.' Archie sighed. 'Henry!' And he walked further into the mine.

'Archie?! Henry!' Emma called, rushing after Archie.

'Henry? Henry?' Archie still shouts.

Then around the corner, a small shape walked up to them, shining with a flashlight to them. 'Archie! Emma! You're here to help me!' Henry's voice called happily.

'No, I.. Listen, we have to get out of here.' Archie explained fast looking worriedly around the mine, as did Emma.

'It's not safe here Henry.' She added.

'So, you're still against me.' Henry said to Archie, who bended down putting his hands on Henry's shoulders.

'Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry, come on!'

Henry backed up, frowning. 'You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see.' And he ran away.

'Good job.' Emma mumbled and runs after Henry.

'Emma! Henry! Come back!' Archie called looking to the exit, then sighed and chased after the two. When he heard the entry as exit collapse more. Where did he got himself into?

XXX

'Henry you have to come with us, please.' Archie heard Emma say as he caught up with them.

'Henry!' He called again and ran up to the two, seeing that Henry is shining the flashlight at a gap on the group. 'Henry! You have to slow down.'

'There's something shiny down there.' Henry said, ignoring both Archie and Emma.

'Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We have to get out of here.' Archie tried.

'It could be something..' Henry continued ignoring the man.

Now Archie had enough of his. He turned Henry trough wards him and forced him to look him in the eye. 'Look, I'm frightened for you Henry. For the both of you!'

'Because you think I'm crazy?' Henry shot Archie.

'No! No, because we're trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry, there's no way out.' Archie explained once again.

Emma swallowed as she looked around. What were they going to do? 'We have to find a way out.'

There was a barking sound, coming from somewhere.

'Did you guys hear that?' Archie asked looking up.

'It's Pongo!' Henry shouted excitedly.

'Come! We have to follow the noise!' Emma said already running to where the noise was coming from followed by Archie and Henry.

'It's over here.' Archie said as he removes a long plate.

'What's this?' Henry asked.

'IT's like, an old elevator. To get the mine workers in or out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo.' Archie explained walking in the elevator.

'Can we make it work?' Emma asked.

'Let's give it a shot.' Archie smiled.

XXX

Mary Margaret grabbed her map from the counter and turned to Aaron, a member of the staff. 'Have a good day!' She smiled.

'You too.' Aaron smiled as he turned back to his paperwork.

Walking out of the room David approached her. 'Hey, where're you going?' He asked.

'Home. I'm done for the day. Shouldn't you be resting?' She asked suspiciously.

'Actually, Dr. Whale asks me to start physical therapy. I'm supposed to walk thirty minutes a day on a treadmill outside with an escort.' He said giving her one of his charming smiles. 'But they are kind of short on personnel because of that thing that happened in the mine.'

He didn't even know that his own son was trapped there.

'Oh.' Mary Margaret knew where this was going.

David smiled again, hoping his plan was working. 'So.. maybe there is a volunteer willing to help?'

Mary Margaret smiled back, slowly nodding.

XXX

The three of them sat down on the ground of the elevator.

'I'm really, really, really sorry.' Henry said to Emma and Archie while tears started to fill his eyes.

'It's alright. We will be out of here in no time.' Archie smiled, trying to cheer him up.

'I just wanted to find proof.' Henry explained sadly.

Emma just stood there being uncomfortable with the situation, why didn't she just stayed back?

'No, it's really already, Henry. You, I'm sorry too. Okay, I don't think you're crazy. I just, I just have to say to you that you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on. When you step off that, she, she is scared. You know, it's natural. But, it's also natural for you to be able to be free, to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway, I didn't mean those things I just said to you. I never should have said them.' Archie apologized.

'Already.' Henry nodded. 'Why did you?'

'I guess I'm still not a right person. I'm not the man I want to be.'

The elevator shook.

'Holy shit!' Emma exclaimed.

'Hey, can I ask you something?' Archie asked looking up at Henry.

'Of course.' Henry nodded.

'Why do you think it's so important that your fairytale theory is true?'

That did Emma look up. She was curious about that too, and she and Archie both looked at Henry.

'I don't know.' Henry said shrugging his shoulders.

'Come on, Henry.' Emma smiled. 'Give it a shot.'

Henry handed her a chocolate bar. 'Cause, this can't be all there is.'

'I understand.' Archie nodded.

'I thought if I've found proof.. But I didn't find anything.' He mumbled sadly.

'That's not true. I was lost when you found me, right?' Archie said handing Emma a piece of chocolate, then Henry.

'You mean, you remember?' Henry smiled.

'No, I don't remember. But I do remember that I'm a person I want to be.' He smiled back.

Then some noises erupt from the top.

'What's that?' Henry asked.

'It's a rescue!' Emma exclaimed happily.

August appeared lowering from the top. 'You guys okay?' He smirked.

'Yeah, we're all fine.' Archie said in relieve.

XXX

Being outside, beside the lake, David and Mary Margaret walked around. David knew this was his chance to bond again with his wife.

'I try to remember this place. It's like, it's like I woke up on some strange land.' He said as they walk.

'Is there anything coming back?' She paused for a moment. 'What about when you're with her? You remember your dog.'

'Yeah.. I lied.' He said looking down.

'You did?'

'She's so.. lovely, I guess. I didn't want to disappoint her. but none of it feels right. A dog named Ajax?' He joked. 'Who'd name a dog that?'

Mary Margaret smiled.

'None of it make sense. None of it, none of it feels real.' He continued, knowing it wasn't real.

'That sounds so lonely.' David could hear the pity in her voice, so he dared to say it.

'Actually, one thing does feel real.. you.' He said looking her in the eye, with a small smile.

'What?' Mary Margaret asked confused by what he just said. 'David..'

He stepped closer to her. 'I know it's crazy, but I swear, you're the only thing in this whole place that feels..' Mary Margaret's face started to lighten up. 'That feels right.' He explained hopefully, and she got closer.

Then David spotted someone behind Mary Margaret. 'Kathryn.' He stepped back, as did Mary Margaret, who lowers her head.

'Right..' She mumbled.

David tried not to sigh when he saw his fake wife standing behind Mary Margaret. He was so close! She ruined everything! He had to make an end to it, for her own sake, for his and Snow's. He walked passed Mary Margaret and walked to Kathryn. 'Kathryn.'

Mary Margaret turned around seeing the woman standing there.

'You're here.' David said.

'I know it's outside of visiting hours. But I needed to see you.' And she handed David a basket filled with muffins. 'I made some cranberry muffins. They used to be your favorite.' She smiled.

'Well, I should leave you two.' And with that said Mary Margaret wanted to walk away.

'Wait! Mary Margaret!' She turned back around, facing David. 'See you tomorrow?'

She smiled and walked away.

'You okay, honey?' Kathryn asked walking up to him as he looked after Mary Margaret.

'Yeah.. I am fine. Just a little tired. Eh.. It's a good thing you're here, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.'

XXX

Sitting down safely and well above the ground Henry looked up.

'Hey!' He exclaimed, and a few people looked up, but Henry turned to Archie. 'Listen!'

People did, and the sound of chirping crickets filled their ears.

'Crickets.' Archie smiled.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	10. Hope

**Chapter ten : ''Hope''**

_This chapter is for the Guest who hoped for a little August/Graham last chapter! _

XXX

A few days later

Mary Margaret tried to hang the birdhouse in the tree, but the place she wanted to hang it on was a little too high for her to reach.

'Need any help?' A voice asked. Mary Margaret looked up from where she was standing, lowering the birdhouse, finding David standing behind the gate.

'David.'

David hopped over the gate and got the birdhouse from her hands. 'Here.' He hung the birdhouse up in the tree. 'So, they released me from the hospital yesterday. When I searched for you to tell, they told me that you resigned. Was it me? Because of what I told you, about how I felt. About you.' He looked her in the eye searching for some kind of reaction, but he didn't get one. 'Come on. Don't tell me it's one-sided.' He sighed.

Mary Margaret looked up at the birdhouses. 'You're married. It should be no-sided.'

'Well, not for long.'

She looked at him. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Kathryn and I getting a divorce.' Her jaw dropped open from surprise. 'Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it, I can tell.' He said hopefully.

Mary Margaret sighed. 'I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happened to be the person who saved your life? So, why don't we leave it at that?' She wanted to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her on the lips.

'Why don't we leave it like this? You and me, together..' He smirked as she slowly pulled away.

'I would love to, but now, in this moment? You are still married to Kathryn, and I am not going to be that woman who got into a relationship with a married man.' And with that said she walked away, leaving a stunned David behind.

'Women..' He sighed. Then a smile started a form on his face. Mary Margaret was feeling the connection too, because if she didn't want anything to do with him she had pulled away immediately when he kissed her. She didn't, there was still hope left, and he knew it.

XXX

Having their lazy day, both Emma and August were settled on one of the two couches in Graham's apartment with movies, snacks and drinks.

Emma took a zip off her beer. 'We should do this once a month.'

They heard a door openings and closing. 'I don't think Graham is going to be happy about that.' August chuckled.

'I am not going to be happy about what?' Graham asked as he walked into the room. August threw him a beer as he sat down in the chair by the TV.

Emma smiled playfully. 'Nothing. Now the movie is almost over, which one would you like to see next?'

Graham looked over the DVD's that were spread over the table. 'I don't know any of them, you choose.' He said referring to Emma.

'You never saw The Sixth Sense?! What's is wrong with you?' Emma exclaimed in fake shock.

Graham rolled his eyes, as August chuckled. 'Well excuse me, my lady.'

August grabbed the movie and stood up walking to the TV. 'The Sixth Sense it is, Em?'

'Yeah! We need to teach Graham some movie manners!'

XXX

_Past_

'_Mommy!' Little Henry ran up to his mother who picked him up, as they hugged tightly._

'_Hey baby!' He put his arms around her neck as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'How was your time with Daddy?' She smiled._

'_Good!' Then he looked down. 'But there were some bad men..' He said sadly._

'_Oh really?' _

'_Yes, but we handle it.' Another voice said and Snow looked up. Charming was walking up to them with a sad smile on his face. 'There were some knights of the Evil Queen in our way, but we fought them off.' He explained. _

_Snow's expression changed. 'Are you okay?' She looked from Charming, who nodded, to Henry who laid his head on her shoulder._

_Charming stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around his wife and son. 'We are fine, Snow.' Snow looked up. _

'_Really?' _

'_Really.' He reassured as he kissed her on the cheek._

_Henry moved in Snow's arms. 'Mommy?' _

_Both of his parents looked at him. 'Yes, baby?' His mother answered with a weak smile._

'_Are we still going to the horses? You promised..' He said with a sleepy expression, his eyes dropping. _

'_First I think it's time for a nape.' Charming whispered as their son closed his eyes._

_Snow chuckled, giving Henry a kiss on his temple. 'I think so too.' _

Present

Henry looked out of his window to the clock tower. Things were changing, the curse was weakening, but it was not enough for the little boy. He needed his mother to remember, his parents to be together and Emma to believe.

He needed to talk to his Dad or Emma about all of this when he gets the chance, but Regina was keeping a close eye on him now so he couldn't escape her now.

Thinking about his mother, his real mother, did him thinking about what she would do. She would have hope. She always has hope, because she is Snow White.

He is the son of Snow White and Prince Charming.

He can do this, to have hope and be brave.

Henry sighed.

He can do this.

XXX

August splashed some water into his face, then looked into the mirror. The curse was weakening more and more, but not fast enough for him. He was turning back into wood and he couldn't deny it. He needed to stop distract Emma with their jobs at the sheriff station, he needed to get away from her. So she could break the curse without him walking in her way.

He took a deep breath before walking back to the living room, where Emma still sat watching a movie. Graham was in the kitchen getting some diner ready.

'You okay there? It took you a while in there.' Emma commented without taking her eyes off the screen.

August sat down at his seat. 'Yeah, I am fine.' He smiled.

'Liar.'

XXX

After Emma went home, August and Graham were watching a game both having a beer in their hand.

'You know if you want something from Emma you have to go for it.' August says to the man next to him who kept his eyes on the screen. 'I saw you flirting.' He added.

Graham put his beer on the table. 'We didn't, besides she is way too young for me.' Graham mumbled.

'If you say so, but whatever you do, don't break her heart okay? Otherwise I have to kick your ass and I don't want to go to jail.' August added.

'I would dare man.' And with that said they clung their bottles together and watch the game further.

XXX

Emma was busy working on Graham's paperwork when Mary Margaret rushed into the station.

'Emma!'

She looked up from where she was sitting, while Mary Margaret caught her breath.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?' The teacher asked.

Emma laid down her pencil. 'Sure.' She nodded.

Mary Margaret couldn't stop smiling. 'He left his wife. David! He left her! He left Kathryn!' She took a deep breath and continued. 'He is going to divorce her and-'

'Okay, slow down there.' Emma interrupted her and pointed to a chair for Mary Margaret to sit on. 'Go on.' She smiled.

'He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He kissed me!' Mary Margaret exclaimed excitedly.

Emma sat there awkwardly. 'That's, uh..'

'I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he's just.. so, I don't know, charming I guess?' She let out a small giggle. 'Henry is at least right about his fact.'

Emma let out a giggle too, finally getting what the woman was telling her. 'You shouldn't take it too fast though. I mean he isn't divorced yet, right?'

Mary Margaret nodded. 'Uhuh.'

'Maybe you should go on a date first?' Emma proposed.

'Sounds like a good plan.' Mary Margaret smiled. 'I think, I feel the way like David does too.' She took a deep breath and looked Emma in the eye. 'It feels so right, that we belong together or something.'

'I am not the one to stop you.' Emma smiled. 'Just be careful, okay? I may be eighteen years old, but I am not afraid to kick a grown man's ass.' She chuckled.

Mary Margaret giggled, but then got her serious face back on. 'Good lord. Is this really happening?'

'You tell me.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	11. Unexpected

**Chapter eleven : ''Unexpected''**

David sat at the counter at Granny's enjoying his meal. Now Kathryn and he were getting a divorce, he wanted to be anywhere, but home while she was still there. It was going to take her a few days to move all her stuff to a friend's house, even though he insisted that she stayed in the house and he moved out.

There was a soft thud next to him. 'Hi David.'

He looked up, finding Emma sitting next to him. His daughter, who didn't even know, who he send through the wardrobe all those years ago, his baby, the product of true love, now all grown up.

'Eh.. hi.' He pretended that he didn't remember her. He had too, because the last time he saw her was in the hospital, before Henry told him that this grown woman was his daughter.

Emma gave him an apologizing smile. 'Emma Swan, one of the people who rescued you by the toll bridge and a friend of Mary Margaret's. How're you?'

'Oh, yeah, now I remember. I am doing great, thanks for asking.' He nodded giving her one of his charming smiles. 'What are you doing here? I thought you worked at the police station?'

'Yeah I do, but my brother and I decided to take another day off. I'm just waiting for our order.' She answered.

Then something popped up in David's head and looked Emma in the eye. 'Can I ask you something Emma? Do you know how things work around this town?'

Emma wanted to answer, but hesitated. 'You better ask Graham about this kind of stuff, he's the sheriff.'

David nodded slowly looking down at his plate, a little disappointed. How was he going to get to her?

'Emma, your order is ready!' Ruby called.

'Coming! Well David, was nice speaking to you. Maybe we'll run into each other some other time.' She smiled standing up.

He smiled back. 'Would be my pleasure.'

XXX

'You okay, Em? You haven't eaten much of your lunch.' August noticed as she put down her food.

Emma nodded slowly. 'Yeah, do you know that feeling, when you know something bad is going to happen?' She sighed. 'Because I have that feeling for a couple of hours right now and it creeps me out.'

'Maybe you are just worrying about something?' He guessed.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Where should I be worrying about August? We live in a town that's called Storybrooke.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, a lot of things happened in the last couple of weeks.'

'It'll probably go away..' She mumbled.

XXX

David stood against the wall as he saw how the school bus stopped in front of him. Several kids jumped out, and eventually Henry, who saw him right away.

He saw a little scare in his son's eyes. 'Dad! What're you doing here? What if my mom sees you? She can be here any minute!' The boy exclaimed worriedly, looking around.

'Don't worry, that's exactly the reason I am here, and for you of course.' Henry hugged him. 'I need your help with something.' He told him as he pulled away and a worried expression was back on Henry's face.

'What's it? Is there something wrong?'

David kneeled down in front of him, so they were at the same eye level. 'Things with your mother and I are moving forward, but there's still a small problem.' He sighed. 'Emma. I can't approach her, because I'm practically a stranger to her. So you have to do everything in your power to help her to break the curse without my help, can you do that for me, buddy?'

Henry shook his head. 'But I am too little! I can't..'

'Hey, hey..' David put his hand on his son's shoulder. 'Do you remember what mommy used to say?'

He shrugged his shoulders.

'To have hope, because believing in even of the possibility of a happy ending is very powerful thing, and I believe in you, always will.' Henry nodded and David pulled him into a hug. 'If there goes something wrong, you can always come to me, regarding what Regina says, okay?'

'And what exactly do you think you're doing?' A voice behind them spoke up.

David stood up, facing the Evil Queen as he pulled Henry behind him. 'Talking to my son.' He said calmly, taking a deep breath.

'Henry go wait in the car.' Regina ordered, but the boy didn't move.

David turned around and looked Henry in the eye, as he gave him a reassuring smile. 'Do what she says, I'll speak to you later, okay buddy?'

'But D-'

David interrupted him. 'Henry, I know you don't understand, but you have to trust me okay?'

Henry nodded and gave his father a hug. 'I trust you.' He mumbled before running off to the car.

David shot the Evil Queen one of his charming smiles, causing her to raise an eyebrow. 'What are you smirking at?' She shot him.

'I was thinking that I'll be together with Mary Margaret, and I'll see Henry whenever I want to, and you?' He laughed. 'You can't stop me.'

She let out a chuckle. 'Ha! Do you think I am that stupid? There is no way I'll let you see Henry now.'

'Oh yeah?' He crossed his arms before his chest. 'I had a little talk with the sheriff, Graham, you know him right? I told him a similar situation and he told me that if I stepped to the judge, claiming that Henry is my son and you kidnapped him from me, that they will take a DNA sample. They will find out who is right, and now Emma is in town, you can't pull any of your magic tricks on me, Henry and specially Mary Margaret.'

She gave him an evil glare. 'You wouldn't dare.' She hissed.

'Try me.'

XXX

_That Charming figure thinks that he can play me, too bad I have to disappoint him. There is no way he can get to Henry, Snow and specially the savior when I am done with them. I'll give that prince a little warning, to show him who's in charge here of everything._

XXX

Mary Margaret looked up from her seat, when the front door of Granny's diner opened. Her face lit up, when she saw that the person who just walked in, was the person who she wanted to meet. He walked up to the booth and sat down in front of her, giving her one of his charming smiles.

He took her hands in his as he was the first one to speak up. 'Hey.'

'Hi.' She replied biting on the corner of her lip.

He gave her another smile. 'You know, Kathryn and I are officially divorced now.'

'I never thought I would say this, but.. I'm happy for you, I mean, a marriage with no real love must be torture.' She said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

David nodded. 'Yeah, luckily that's over now.' He took a moment to just look at her, how different she looked from the Snow he knew, but at the same time so familiar. 'What about us?' He questioned.

'I think-' But before she could finish her sentence he kissed her on the lips.

Mary Margaret wanted him so bad, but she pulled herself together as she slowly separated from him. 'I like you, a lot, David. Everything is new, for me, and you! You just got out of a marriage, so let's take it slow, okay?'

They shared another kiss.

'Okay.'

XXX

'If he isn't happy with those donuts, I'll personally eat them myself.' Emma grinned as she carried the box as she and August made their way into the sheriff station.

August chuckled. 'It's Graham, remember? He could ate one at any time of the day!'

'That's true.' Emma agreed, letting out a small giggle.

August pushed the door open. 'Yo sheriff! We have something for you!' He called closing the door behind them.

'Graham?' Emma questioned as she walked in front of August further into the station. Time stopped, when she spotted the lifeless body on the ground and dropped the donuts on the ground. 'Graham!'

**I know this chapter is more focused on David, but don't worry! Next chapter is going to be more about Emma/August! **

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! **


	12. Changes

**Chapter 12 Changes **

_The Past_

_August was busy doing some paperwork, when he heard the front door open and close with a loud smack. By the way this person was pounding on the wooden floor, he knew it was Emma who just came home from school. What happened this time?_

_Making his way to her room, he knocked gently on the door before opening it. He spotted the girl on her bed, with her head hidden into the pillow that was barely visible through the blonde curls. _

_He sighed as he sat next to her on the bed. 'Hey kiddo, what's up?' He patted her on the shoulder as he said that, but she shook his hand away. _

'_Emma, talk to me.' She mumbled something into her pillow, what sounded close to ''I'm fine'', but August knew better. 'Don't lie to me Emma, I know if you were fine you would already have been two episodes down in Friends. So let's start over, what's up?'_

_She moves so he can see her face, still party hidden behind her blonde curls. 'Why does everyone have a family except us?' August can see the sorrow on her face, while tears started to form into her eyes._

'_We are a family, you know that right? What did I tell you? Blood doesn't make people family, love does.' _

_He can read the confusing off her face, as she started to talk again. 'But Adam and Eddie said-' _

'_Emma. Don't listen to those suckers, you know better. I am your brother, no matter what people say, understand?' _

_She nods, getting up and giving him a hug. 'Thanks August, you're the best brother in the world.' _

XXX

Present

The way Emma hung around the kitchen, barely talking and nervously braiding her hair, Mary Margaret knew there was something on the girl's mind, but she also knew that if she wanted Emma to talk, she had to patient.

Emma sighed heavily and opened her mouth. 'Mary Margaret?'

The woman turned around from the stove where she was busy making some pancakes. 'Yes?' With one eye on the pancake and one on Emma, she tried to give the girl full attention.

'So.. it has been two weeks since Graham, well, you know. Mr. Gold let August stay at Grahams place if he pays the monthly rent and now things get serious with you and David-'

'You want to move out.' Mary Margaret guessed turning off the stove and turning to Emma, who slowly nodded. She wanted to say something again, but Mary Margaret interrupted her again. 'You don't have too, you know? I like having you around here.'

Emma gave her a small smile. 'I like living here too, but I think it's best for you and David too, that I move out.'

'Just-' Mary Margaret sighed. 'Don't forget me, okay? That you don't live here doesn't mean you aren't welcome anymore.'

'Love you too Mary Margaret.'

XXX

Emma walks into the sheriff station with a cup coffee and donuts from Granny's. She spots August behind his desk, busy with the pile of paperwork. Now Graham wasn't around anymore and Emma resigned there was a lot of paperwork left for him alone, but that came with being the new sheriff, the paperwork.

She puts the cup down on his desk. 'Hi, haven't seen you in two days. Are you avoiding me or something?' She sits down at Graham's desk and opens the box of donuts.

'Don't be ridiculous, Emma. I've just been busy at the sheriff station, there is a lot of paperwork when you've to do it all on your own!' He sighed. 'Why did you have to reassign? Leaving me with this madness!' He exclaimed dramatically.

Emma chuckled. 'Come on, you'll be fine, don't worry about it too much. Besides you know that my job at Granny's is much more socializing than doing all the paperwork around here. You should be happy for me.'

'Just give me some time on that one.' He mumbled. 'Why are you coming by anyway?' He got a donut out of the box and takes a bite out of it.

She shrugged her shoulders. 'Just coming by..' He gives her a stern look, knowing that there is more behind it. She rolled her eyes at that and sighed. 'Fine. I told Mary Margaret that I'm moving out. You have my room ready right?'

'What?' He blinked a few times with his eyes, not knowing where she was talking about.

Emma rolled her eyes again. 'I'm moving in with you. Things between David and Mary Margaret are getting too serious for me to stay around. You wouldn't mind, would you?' She read the expression on his face. 'Or do you?'

'No. I just, just need some time to get the place ready, okay?'

She shot him a grin and nodded. 'Okay! Well, I have to go. My shift at Granny's start in an hour and I need to go back at the apartment first. Speak to you later!' And with that said she made her way out of the station.

'Later..' August rubbed his temples, he needed to find a way to get Emma out of his apartment otherwise she would notice his walking, the pain he was going through while transforming back to a wooden puppet. He needed her to be with Mary Margaret and David, for the curse's sake.

XXX

_There must be a way to get rid of Emma Swan. The curse is weakening and it's all her fault. Before she and that guy came into town everything was going smoothly! After I am done with her, she's going to wish that she never came into this town. _

_And the perfect way to do that?_

_Apples. _

_Not just any apple, a special one. _

_Why didn't I thought of that earlier?_

XXX

_Past_

'_Emma?' _

'_Hmm?' _

'_Do you believe in fairy tales?' _

_A small growl came from the other bed. 'What?' _

'_Do you, believe in fairy tales?' _

'_Used too.' She mumbled tiredly._

_The boy sighed as he turned around in his bed. 'Me too..' _

**Sorry for the late chapter. I've had a rough couple of weeks with school and my personal life and hadn't had the time to write big chapters like this one.**

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	13. You lost me

**Chapter 13 : You lost me**

Sitting on a bench at the park with both an ice cream in their hand, father and son enjoyed the peaceful silence that was going on between them. Both lost in their thoughts, thinking about how to get rid of this curse, how to break it.

The father noticed how his son wiggled nervously on his spot, but not bothering to say anything about it. If his son wanted to get something off his chest, he knew he could always come to him. Now big or how small his problems were, he would do everything for his son.

Finally the boy looked up, hesitating for a moment, but dared to say what was on his mind. 'Do you think the curse is going to be broken soon?' Tears were forming in his eyes, which made the man's heart shatter in small pieces.

His son had been stuck in this mess for a long time. He had been a six year old for eighteen long years, not growing up, not getting any bigger. The only thing that grew was his intelligence, which surprised the man every time he spoke with his son.

He put an arm around the boy, pulling him closer and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 'I hope so, Henry. We have to have faith in Emma, that she will break the curse. Remember what I said earlier?'

The boy nodded and stared at his shoes. 'Mommy's quote.. that we have to believe.' Then he looked his father in the eye. 'But how can we believe when she isn't even here? Mary Margaret isn't her! I miss her and we need her!' He called out desperately.

The man stood up from the bench and kneeled down in front of his son. He could see the need in his eyes. The need of a child wanting his mother. A child who did his waiting and was losing every strength he had left in his body.

'Henry, look at me.' He said gently. 'You are right. Mary Margaret is not your mother. I may live with her, but she is way different than the woman we used to know back home. Losing hope isn't going to help either, buddy. Look at how far we got?' David smiled at which his son raised an eyebrow. 'Emma is here and I came out of my coma. Things are changing, Henry. It may take some time, but they change. And with some hope, faith and some gently nudging Emma in the right directions, we will get there. We will get her back.'

The boy in front of him had nothing to say at that. Tears were falling down his cheeks as his father pulled him into a hug. Sobbing out all his emotions, he rested his head on his father's shoulder, who was still holding him close.

'I just want my Mommy..'

XXX

It took her all day to pack up all of her stuff. Emma had more stuff than she originally thought she had, spread over three boxes and three bags. The only thing she had to do now was to bring all her stuff over to Graham's- no, August's apartment and settle in.

That way David and Mary Margaret both got the privacy they deserved and obviously needed. Emma needed more than two hands to count at how many times she walked into the apartment with them being in the most awkward positions ever. Luckily for her, she was moving out today and never have to experience stuff like that anymore.

Just carrying one of the boxes down the stairs, there was a knock on the door. 'Coming!'

Curiously opening the door, wondering who it is, an unpleasant surprise was waiting for her. Revealing itself with a small container in her hand, the woman in front of her gave her a small smile, but the only thing Emma could do was crossing her arms. 'What the hell are you doing here?' She asked suspiciously, asking herself what this woman wanted from her.

The mayor's smile fated away, but still handed Emma the small container she had brought with her. 'Look, Ms. Swan, Henry and I talked about it..' Sigh. 'And I came to the conclusion I was a little unreasonable the way I treated you, plus the hard time I gave you in the beginning, it's unacceptable.'

Emma chuckled sarcastically. 'A little?'

The woman rolled her eyes, sighed and looked at the little container that was now in Emma's hand. 'Anyhow, that's an apple turnover Henry and I made the other day. He thought it would be a nice gesture to give it to you.'

Before Emma got the chance to react at that the mayor looked at her watch and raised an eyebrow. 'I have to go.' And with that said the woman turned around and walked away.

Emma closed the door of the apartment looking at the small container in her hand. 'Thank you?'

XXX

Operation: Momma Bear. That's what Henry called the new mission he started a couple of weeks ago. He tried so many ways to get her memories back, but nothing worked so far. He knew one way to get her memories back, and that was by breaking the curse, but because that was out of option right now, he had to try some different things on his own.

'_Henry?'_

It made him sad knowing that she didn't remember all the fun adventures they had. How they baked a cake once, so big, that it was as tall as him! Or that they went playing hide and seek through the castle, and that he almost gave Johanna a heart attack when she tried to put away the bedding! He had so many fun memories from back home, why couldn't they just go back to that?

'Henry?'

Why?

'Henry!'

Henry sat up straight in his chair when he heard Mary Margaret calling out his name. Uh-oh, he had been busy daydreaming again. That's what happens when you're stuck in a curse for a long time, in the same grade, in the same class, with the same teacher. Who was standing right in front of his desk, not looking happy.

Mary Margaret crossed her arms frowning at him. 'Henry Mills, do I have to remind you that this is an important lesson? You will get a test about this subject and it counts for 20%! You don't want to fail first grade, do you?'

'I am sorry, Ms. Blanchard.' He said feeling truly ashamed of himself. He knew better than to daydream in class, but it wasn't his fault that it was getting boring after eighteen years!

The teacher's eyes softened noticing that the boy was really sorry. 'It's okay, but try to pay attention next time. How boring it seems, it's still important that you learn your history.'

XXX

This was getting out of hand, and more important, painful. Both of his legs were fully woodened right now, and it was starting to get worse and worse. He couldn't help Emma with breaking the curse for sure, but there was another problem. She was getting ready to move in with him in this apartment. He couldn't have her here, not with him being in pain nor be able to walk normally the whole day. He couldn't have her around at all. She had to stay with Mary Margaret, for her sake and his. He had no choice anymore. Whatever it takes, he has to keep Emma away from him.

It didn't take long before Emma knocked on the door, but August decided to ignore her. Maybe she left, thinking he wasn't home. Wrong.

'August!' Emma's voice yelled from outside. 'I know you are home! Please open the door, it's me, Emma!' August knew she was now patiently waiting behind the door, waiting for him to let her in. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her in, because if he did, breaking the curse was going to be a lot more harder than it already was and he couldn't take that risk.

August just stood in the hallway, staring at the door and waiting for Emma to leave. Sadly enough she was even more stubborn than he already knew, and the door was kicked open.

'What the hell Emma? What the hell is wrong with you?! Couldn't you just leave?!' August called not moving from his spot in the hallway, staring almost angrily at a stunned Emma.

Emma threw her hands in the air with a frustrating look on her face. 'What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! I thought you were dead or something! That, that the reason was for you to not open your dahm door!'

August sighed as he saw the boxes behind her, which caught Emma's eye.

Her whole face expression turned emotionless. 'You don't want me here, do you? That's the reason you're acting weird to me lately. That's why you didn't open the door.' She whispered.

He had to admit that Emma was a lot smarter than she seemed. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't that and that she could get her stuff and move in with him. Sadly. He didn't. He was going to hate himself later for what he was going to say to her next. Emma was not the only one who could put on an emotionless expression, so did he.

Calmly he crossed his arms and looked Emma in the eye, letting her think he was serious. 'You are right, Emma.' He admitted nodding. 'I don't want you here. You know why? Because the only reason I was here for you is because my father asked me to. And now..' He chuckled. 'Now he's dead and I don't have to anymore.'

Tears started to fall down Emma's cheeks. 'What are you talking about? You don't mean that..'

'Are you sure about that?!' He grabbed his wallet aggressively, pulling out a photo from them taken at a photo booth. 'Look at this picture Emma! We are nothing alike! I am not your brother and the only thing that you are to me, is freaking burden!'

Emma's sobs filled the room, while she shook her head. 'You-' Sob. 'You told me tha- that blood doesn't make family, love does. We are family, August.' She managed to say.

August gave her an evil smile, before speaking up again. 'There you are wrong, once again.' He smiled. 'I never loved you Emma.'

From the loudness of her sobs, the expression of hurt and betrayal on her face, he knew he broke her by saying that, but he didn't think it was enough. He was going to take it one step further. Which was one step too far.

'I should have left you at that stupid road.' And with that said Emma runs out of the apartment. August still hears her cry's from miles away. He did it.

He lost her for good.

**I know, I am a cruel human being. Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	14. Regret

**Chapter 14 : Regret **

Emma was gone. She finally moved out of the apartment which meant for David and Mary Margaret that they got some time to themselves without the scare of someone walking in on them. David loved his daughter dearly, even though he didn't know her that well, but it was nice to have some time alone without unexpectedly an the eighteen year old bursting into the apartment now and then.

They both just got out of work, enjoying their time together. Sadly enough they never got the chance to take it any further because an urgent knock on the door that startled them. With a teasing smile, Mary Margaret pulled away from David as he let out an impatiently sigh. Giving him an eye roll in response, she walked to the door and opened it. Both David and Mary Margaret did not expect what was behind the door, an uncontrollably sobbing Emma, who looked like she could collapse to the ground any minute from the emotions that were overcoming her.

David had to fight every nerve in his body to not run up to his baby girl and pull her into his arms. To tell her that everything was going to be okay, that he was here for her and would try with all his power to never let her to be hurt again. Instead of doing that he stood up from the couch, while Mary Margaret pulled the girl in her arms guiding her gently into the apartment.

'What happened?' Mary Margaret asked worry written all over her face as she sat Emma down on the couch. It was the same worry David had seen on her face back home when they were dealing with Regina, when they found out Emma was the savior and when Henry had fallen out of a tree nearby the palace causing him to break several bones. This face was a sign that Mary Margaret cared a lot about this girl without even knowing she was her daughter.

Emma's crying only became louder and at this point. Mary Margaret had pulled her close while sitting next to her on the couch. David was torn, not knowing what to do. Then Mary Margaret gave him a glare that said that they needed a moment alone and he nodded.

Still fighting his own feelings, David grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment. He silently closed the door behind him, still able to hear Emma's cries. He made his way down the stairs and sat down at the bottom.

David never felt so powerless in his life as he did now. Never. He buried his face in his hands as tears were dropping out of his eyes. It was time to let it all out, the exhaustion, the pain, it was just too much for him right now. He tried to be strong all this time, for himself, for Emma, for Henry and for Snow. He was letting his family down, the kingdom, everyone, but most importantly in this moment; his daughter.

The last sobs escaped his body, looking at the wall in front of him with watery eyes and sighed.

'I am so sorry, Emma.'

XXX

August laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was terribly ashamed of himself of what he just did. And using his father, who wasn't dead, but only cursed, as an excuse for all of this? He was so pathetic. Nobody deserved to be treated this way, _Emma_ didn't deserved to be treated this way. He knew it was for the best, but he couldn't shake off the feeling. Why did he even say the last sentence? He already broke her enough, why pushing it any further?

''_I should have left you at that stupid road.''_

His own words were ringing through his ears, over and over again. Matching with the image of Emma's face when he said it.

Then one last thought came into his mind. He couldn't live without Emma, he was his sister, even when he told her that she wasn't. They went through so much stuff together, good and bad, how could he throw that away?

XXX

Mary Margaret had watched her boyfriend closely when he made his way out of the apartment. She wanted to make sure that Emma got the privacy she probably needed before speaking up. Whatever happened to her, Mary Margaret knew it was deadly serious and not just some stupid accident. No, it would take a lot more to get Emma into this shape.

Emma rested her head on Mary Margaret's chest as the older woman stroked the girl's hair, comforting her, telling her that it was going to be okay, that she was here for her and was not going anywhere.

As time passed by Emma's sobs became less loud and as Mary Margaret continued comforting her, stopped. With only sniffing now and then Mary Margaret knew it was time to get her to talk again. Pulling Emma gently away from her, she gave the girl a reassuring smile as she wiped away the tears with thumbs out of her face. Tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Emma's ear she looked the girl into the eye.

'Can you tell me what happened Emma?' She asked gently.

Emma looked like she was going to be hysterical crying again, but got herself together instead by taking a deep breath and letting out a small sob. Mary Margaret gave her all the time she needed. She knew Emma was going to talk eventually, so there was no need to worry about that.

Not having the courage to look Mary Margaret in the eye, Emma looked down as she spoke up. 'August..' She loud out a sob. 'He doesn't want me there.' Angry tears started to well up in her eyes, at which Mary Margaret grabbed her hands and squeezed them, letting her know that she was here for her. 'He told me that I was a burden and that we aren't family and- and-' She started crying again.

Mary Margaret's face fell knowing what the man said to this innocent girl. 'Oh honey..' she pulled Emma close again, trying to calm her down. 'It's okay, it's okay.. You are safe here, you can stay as long as you want.'

This time it was Emma who pulled away, shaking her head. 'I-I can't stay here, Mary Margaret.' She said with tears in her eyes. 'I don't want to see him, ever again.' Emma wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her sweater and looked at a very baffled Mary Margaret.

'But Emma-'

'No. I really like you Mary Margaret. You are like the sister I never had. You helped me with so much and always there for me, but I can't stay here in Storybrooke. I can't stay here when August is here too.. So.. First thing tomorrow.. I will get everything ready and go back to Boston.'

**Sorry you guys. School has been busy, but here is (finally) the update you were waiting for! Let me know what you think! **


	15. A Frozen Heart

**Chapter 15: A Frozen Heart**

'Emma! Open up! Come on! I am sorry!' August yelled banging on the apartment door. He went through hell to come here, with the pain, the exhaustion and the guilt he finally made it. It took him long enough, because he had to wait for David and Mary Margaret to leave. Without them being there it would be a lot easier to convince Emma that he didn't mean to say all those things, that he was sorry and more important; to tell her the truth.

He knocked and banged even harder than he already did. 'Emma! I know you're in there!'

Minutes of silence passed by, but for August it felt like an eternal winter. There were no sounds coming from the apartment, no words, no walking, no signs of anyone alive. Then, out of nowhere he heard how someone started to mess with the lock of the door, and August figured she had to be standing on the other side for the whole time since he arrived. Then it opened and it revealed Emma, but it was not the Emma he knew. This Emma was pale and had a cold look in her eyes, no emotion was written over her face.

'Please don't shut me out, please don't slam the door. Please, Emma.' August begged as he saw her hand on the side of the door.

The only thing she did in response was crossing her arms and looking him in the eye. There were no tears, just the cold look that gave August the chills. It was time he started talking, and fast, he knew that.

'I am so sorry I said all those things.. I didn't mean it.' Tears stared to form in his eyes. 'You are not a burden to me, Emma. My father isn't the reason I took care of you. You are my sister, protecting you is my job, I love you.' By the time he was finished the tears were rolling down his face, he was so incredibly sorry.

A sarcastic smile formed on Emma's face as she shook her head. 'You don't even know what love is.' She said coldly.

'I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. That's why I said all those things, that's why you couldn't live with me. That's why it makes us family.'

'First things first, you don't have to protect me August. I'm not afraid anything. And about earlier.. I know you had probably your reasons. You know what? The past is in the past. You said some things and it's fine with me.' She said as he was done talking, but August knew better. This was too easy, there was a reason she said this, something bigger was coming.

Even though he knew that, he still smiled at her. 'Really?' August was getting his hopes up a little. 'What about you get your stuff and go move in with me?' He tried.

'You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone now, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away from me.' She sighed. 'I am going to Boston and there is nothing you can do about it. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through.' She walked to the kitchen counter as she kept talking. 'No right, no wrong.' She got the ice cream out of the fridge. 'No rules for me.' She smiled as she turned around opening the small container that was standing next to her plate.

August was broken. 'You can't leave! What about Mary Margaret? Me? Or.. that boy! Henry!'

'They are better off without me, as for you. I don't want to see your pathetic face ever again' She put her apple turnover on her plate, not paying any attention to the many tears that were streaming down August his face. 'So do me a favor and just stay here in Storybrooke, will yah?' With that said she picked up her turnover and was ready to take a bite, but August's voice stopped her.

'Hey!' His voice was loud and stern at which Emma frowned, little irritated. 'Where did you get that?' He asked noticing it wasn't just a turnover. It was the kind which had apple in it and he knew that couldn't mean good news, especially with the Evil Queen walking around.

'From Regina.' She responded simply ready to take a bite again. 'If you're hungry just get your own food.'

'You can't eat that!' August tried to stay calm, but it was really hard with Emma testing him like that.

'Why?' She chuckled. 'Because the Evil Queen gave it to me? Oh wait!' She exclaimed sarcastically. 'It's apple! And poisonous! Oh my, I shouldn't..' She brought the turnover closer to her mouth. 'Take..' Closer. 'A..' Opened up her mouth. 'Bite.' And before August got the chance to smack the turnover out of her hands, she swallowed a piece with a smirk.

'Emma!' He yelled in panic.

She laughed shaking her head. 'Come on, you sound like Henry! Do you really think tha-' Emma didn't even got the chance to finish her sentence, because before August knew she dropped unconsciously on the ground.

**Let me know what you think!**


	16. Lonely World

**Chapter 16 : Lonely World **

Emma opened her eyes. She was lying in a dark room, it had no doors, no windows, not even walls, everything around her was dark, but strangely enough she was able to see herself like she was in some sort of spotlight. And even more strange? She wasn't afraid at all.

'Where am I?' She questioned, not expecting an answer, standing up and took a good look around. As she walked the spotlight followed her, but couldn't see the end of the huge room she was in, it was endless. The spotlight helped her to not bump into anything, not that there were any objects, but you know.

She turned and turned and turned, but saw nothing. 'Hello? Is someone here?!' No one answered, she was all alone. There were no people around, no signs of any kind of life. Life. Was she dead? What was the last thing she remembered? Before she even got the chance to think about that, the spotlight disappeared out of nowhere and Emma was left in total darkness.

Then a few seconds later, a woman in the distance appeared, stealing her spotlight. She had her back turned to Emma, so she had no idea how the woman looked like. Wearing a beautiful red dress in which her thin figure fitted in perfectly, the woman just stood there for a minute. Waiting for something to happen, but then out of nowhere, she turned around so Emma could see her face. The woman smiled, but Emma didn't smile back.

'Where are we?' Emma demanded, but the woman didn't answer. She just kept smiling at Emma which gave her the creeps. Who was this woman? Why was she smiling like that to her? Emma studied the woman's face even better now and she noticed that there was something familiar about her. Was it her dark hair? Or the tiara that was stuck in it? Maybe the pale skin? Emma just couldn't lay her finger on it.

The woman walked closer to Emma, at which she did a step back. Who thought the woman she was? Yes, she may looked important or something, wearing a dress that probably costs thousands of dollars, but that was no reason to come any closer! She doesn't even know the woman!

The woman froze the second Emma stepped back. 'Don't be afraid.' She said gently reaching out with her hand for Emma, having a reassuring smile on her face. 'I am not going to hurt you, I promise.'

Emma was shocked by the way the woman approached her. It was, once again, so familiar. The way the woman used her voice, the gentleness in it. Where did she knew that from?

'You look so much like her, you have her chin.' The woman smiled sadly. 'Except the hair of course, you got that from your father.'

'My-My parents?' Emma choked. 'What are you talking about?! My parents left me at a freeway when I wasn't even a day old! There is no way in hell I can look like them.' She explained, trying to keep her calm. This woman definitely didn't know what she was talking about.

The woman looked in shock at Emma.

'Who are you?' Emma asked firmly, crossing her arms. She didn't bought anything of what the woman said. Dead or not, she was still able to think clearly and move around like a normal human being, so it wasn't the end, not yet anyway.

The woman sighed and nodded, finally giving in.

'They used to call me the Queen, Queen Eva.'

**Thanks for all the love! This chapter might be disappointing, and I know you guys weren't asking for this.. but I actually wanted to write this and ask you guys something! **

**I would like to know from YOU, from who Emma's TRUE LOVES KISS should be!  
Vote on the poll on my page/profile and let me know!**

**As always; let me know what you think and I'll see you guys this weekend with the next (real) chapter!**


	17. A Land Without Happy Endings

**Chapter 17 : A Land Without Happy Endings**

'_They used to call me the Queen, Queen Eva.' _

Emma stared blankly to the Queen. The woman's words were ringing through her ears. _''used to'' _What did that mean? She never heard of a Queen Eva. Wasn't she the Queen anymore? Was she dead? Were they both? Why were they here? What happened to them? How are they going to get back? So many questions, but even less answers, and Emma didn't like one bit of it.

She opened her mouth to react to the Queen when another voice behind Emma spoke up. 'I think she looks more like my David, your highness.'

Both Queen Eva and Emma turned around to a woman who just crossed her arms as they saw her. She had one eyebrow raised and didn't look very happy. The woman had long dark brown wavy hair with some grey curls, and was dressed in a dress, that didn't look as expensive as the Queens, but she still looked very beautiful in it. Emma figured she was around Queen Eva's age, maybe even a little older.

'And who the hell are you?'

XXX

August sat at Emma's bedside, holding her hand as he looked at the pale looking eighteen year old, who laid in the hospital bed, wired to not one, but multiple machines. He was so angry with himself. Why didn't he stop Emma in time? Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? Why did he upset her? Why didn't he just got the turnover from her and threw it away? Why?

Whales words were still spinning through his head. _''She is stabilized for now, but there is nothing we can do until we know what to treat.'' _The words kept repeating themselves over and over again, not pausing for one second.

August knew what they had to treat; it was the poison from the apple turnover Regina gave to Emma. Too bad doctor Whale didn't believe him when he tried to convince him, that whatever was wrong with Emma, it was because of the apple turnover.

How on earth was he going to help her now?

Pain shot through his body. The progress of going back to a wooden puppet was continuing. Emma being in this position was not only bad news for the happy endings of all the fairytale characters we all know off, it also could mean losing his own happy ending or more importantly, his life.

XXX

'Let's just say I am a perfect blend between my parents.' Emma sighed. She wanted to stop the awkward arguing between the two women. It was stupid and childish, and more importantly unbelievable. She didn't have any parents. Her birthparents made it clear that they didn't want anything to do with her by leaving at the highway like that. This was ridiculous and being done with everything, she just wanted to go home.

Emma sat down on the ground and drew her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs as she laid her head on her knees. This was just too much. Those two women were her grandmothers? Were they were both dead and crazy? And how come she wasn't? How was that even possible?

'We're sorry Emma..' Eva kneeled down at her right side as Ruth did the same on her left. Both woman grabbed a hand and squeezed it gently. Emma looked up with tears in her eyes, not being able to keep it together anymore. 'It's going to be okay, dear.'

'How can you say that?' Emma shot her in frustration, she was so done with this. 'I am stuck here with you two! I don't know where I am or if I am alive or not! I don't even know how to get out of here! If I am going to see the people I love ever again!'

'Have hope Emma.' Eva smiled reassuringly.

Ruth nodded in agreement with a small smile. 'It's more powerful than you think.'

XXX

David couldn't express how badly he wanted to beat August up now. Not even ten minutes ago Whale told him and Mary Margaret Emma's news, what happened and what her condition was. August knew the apple turnover was poisonous when they brought Emma in. He knew. He knew she wasn't supposed to eat that, he knew all of it. This did David more thinking, this wasn't just some guy who grew up with his daughter. How could he get so distracted by Henry and Mary Margaret? How could he all forget about the man that called his daughter, his sister? Who the hell was he? Who was August Booth?

As Mary Margaret walked into Emma's room, August walked out. David couldn't keep himself together anymore and grabbed the other man by his coat at forced him into a supply closet. August tried to get out of David's firm grip, but the other man was just too strong.

'What the hell man!'

'You did this!' David yelled, blocking the door that kept August from walking out. He was furious, this man had a lot of explaining to do, and soon, before David lost fully control over himself. 'How could you let this happen?! The apple turnover, you know it has poison in it! You know everything Regina makes out of apple is poisonous!'

August looked baffled. 'David. You- You remember? How is that even possible?'

'I remember everything since I woke up from my coma.' He put his hands on his hips and waited for the other man to speak up, but when he didn't, he continued talking himself. 'Henry and Regina know that I do. I never told Mary Margaret, because she didn't believe Henry when he tried to tell her the truth. I would just end up in an asylum if I tried. Henry and I… we tried finding a way to break the curse, but we know it has to be Emma who has to break it. Now.' David crossed his arms. 'Who are you?'

August looked at the ground and sighed. 'They know me here as August Wayne Booth. Back home? In the Enchanted Forest? I was the son of a great man named Geppetto..' Before August got the chance to finish his story David interrupted him.

'Geppetto? You are Pinocchio?! How- You were just a kid when the curse was cast!'

August nodded.

There was a moment of pause between the two men before David stepped forward and punched August right in the face.

'That's for hurting my daughter.'

XXX

Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears as she gently picked up the girl's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 'I am so sorry Emma. You're such a sweet girl. You've helped me more than you think, with David, getting out of my shell, with so much.. You didn't deserve this, you-'

She stopped talking as the sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention. Quickly wiping away her tears, she looked up at a boy who was standing hesitantly by the door.

'Hey Henry.' She smiled sadly. 'Does your mom know that you are here?'

He slowly nodded and walked up to the bed, dropping his backpack on the ground next to the chair she just pulled next to hers. He sat down next to his teacher and looked at the girl in the bed. 'She is going to die, isn't she?' He asked with such a voice so small, that Mary Margaret just wanted to wrap her arms around him, saying that everything was going to be okay. Sadly, she knew better than that.

Mary Margaret sighed. 'Honestly? I don't know buddy.' She said looking down and noticed the big storybook in his backpack. 'What about we read her a story?'

Henry looked up and a bright smile formed across his face as he nodded excitedly. He pulled the storybook out of his backpack, flipped through the pages and handed it to her. 'Here.' He smiled.

'You want me to start reading mid through the story?' She asked him.

'Yes! It's my favorite part. I think Emma would like it too.' He sat closer to her with his head resting against her arm.

She smiled. 'Well let's see..' She started to read. 'And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew that all that was left was to say good bye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness.' She sighed. 'You know Henry, when I gave you this book it was because I knew.. I know life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought-' She stopped talking when she saw the boy had fallen asleep against her, he looked so peaceful for once. She sighed again. 'I just hope that everything will be okay.'

XXX

David and August were still in the supply closet, both sitting on some boxes. They were both progressing the words that just came out of each other's mouths in silence. So much went through their minds that they just had to sit there for a moment and think. August was the one to break it.

'Why haven't you tried telling Mary Margaret?' He questioned David, who looked up.

'I already told you. Henry tried to tell her and she didn't believe, if I tried I only would end up in an asylum, and that's not going to help anyone.' David responded a little annoyed.

August looked up. 'I know you did, but you know.. that isn't true.'

'Where are you going with this Booth?' David asked suspiciously.

XXX

Emma stood up as she, Eva and Ruth saw the light in the distance. Standing in between them, she looked from the light to the two woman back to the light. What was it? How did it came here? But whatever it was, she felt the need to go there. To the light. She was a bit afraid, but it was time to be brave now. Whatever was on the other side on the light, it was right, she knew it was.

She stepped forward turning to her grandmothers ignoring the light for a moment. 'I-I think I have to go. See you some other time?' She tried.

Eva smiled sadly, shaking her head as she stepped forward and hugged Emma tightly. 'I hope not, my dear.'

Emma pulled away from the woman and turned to Ruth who held her as tight as the other woman had done. 'Be safe Emma.' Ruth whispered into Emma's ear before letting go.

'I will.' Emma smiled and looked one more time at the two women, who stood next to each other. Both looking extremely sad, and honestly? She kinda felt the same way. She turned around and ran into the light, everything turned white.

XXX

As David and August walk back to Emma's room, they see Mary Margaret standing outside and Henry asleep in a chair nearby her. She is in tears, watching through the window at how the nurses and doctor Whale do ever in their power to safe Emma. Both men started to run to the woman, no words needed to be said, as they also watch what's happening in the room. David pulled Mary Margaret into a close embrace as she broke down in tears.

'The machines went off out of nowhere! And- And- She-' She cried louder than she already did, hiding her face in David's shoulder.

The only thing he can do is hold her and comfort her. Praying that Emma was going to be fine, that Mary Margaret, no Snow, will know that this is their daughter and Henry their son, before it was all too late. _Please, don't let it be too late_ , he prayed.

Not even a minute later doctor Whale walked outside. Everyone knew what he was going to say, but no one actually believed it, until the words came out of his mouth.

'I am so sorry, we did everything we could.'

XXX

_Everything is going as planned. Once that girl is out of my way, I will get everything I want. Henry and this town will be mine. Snow White and Prince Charming will get what they deserve, and no savior will be there to stop me or mess anything up, because this is my happy ending. _

XXX

They were all gathered around Emma's bed, all were crying or at least in tears. Only the sound of Mary Margaret's sobs were heard. They all looked at the even more pale looking eighteen year old girl in the bed. Eighteen years old.

'Emma..' Mary Margaret sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand, still not believing what just happened.

David still held Mary Margaret close as sobs escaped his own body. His baby girl was gone for good and there was nothing he could do. They didn't see her grow up, he never got the chance to be a father to her. To teach her sword fighting, to comfort her when things got bad, to tell her that he would be there to protect her no matter what. To make classic dad jokes, to scare off her boyfriends. And now.. he will never get the chance to see her turn into a beautiful grown up woman. He will never walk her down the aisle and will never give her one last smile when it was his time to go. Never.

August sat at Emma's bedside and dared to look at David, who looked away. It was all his fault. Emma was dead, he was going to turn back fully into wood and nobody will get their happy ending. The Evil Queen won, only because he wasn't true as the blue fairy told him so. To be selfless, brave and true. He wasn't. August looked again at David and a thought came into his mind. David wasn't either.

'Tell her the truth David.' August said out of nowhere, the sadness was hearable in his voice. Both David and Mary Margaret looked at him as if he just had gone crazy.

Tears were still dropping out of David's eyes as he shook his head. 'Not now.'

'Tell her!' August stood up on frustration, scaring both David and Mary Margaret a little with his sudden outburst. 'It's time to man up! Be selfless, brave, and true!' He looked at Emma as he continued talking. 'I couldn't, someone has to be, David. Someone here has to have the balls to tell the truth. To be true.'

'David-' Mary Margaret sobbed as she backed off the man she loves and stood up. 'What is he talking about?' She sobbed again.

David sighed and stood up, standing in front of her. 'I love you, so, so much.. but this is not who I am. This is not who you are, Mary Margaret.' Tears drop out of his eyes as he continues talking. 'Henry's book? The stories in it? They are all true and he was telling the truth all this time. I am Prince Charming and you.. you are Snow White.. Henry is our son.' He pointed at Emma as he let out a sob. 'And Emma.. she's our daughter. She is the baby in the book, the baby I brought to the wardrobe. I send her away to this world, to safe her from Regina. So she could safe us.. eighteen years later.'

'No.. No.' Mary Margaret shook her head as she stepped back from him.

'Please Snow.. I love you.'

A light radiates from Mary Margaret, she blinked a few times with her eyes when images of Charming and Henry fly through her mind. From Charming and her when they got married, from Henry when he was a baby, her being pregnant again with a baby girl, Charming walking away with the baby, Charming lying on the ground in front of the wardrobe, dead. She looked stunned at the man in front of her, now knowing who he really is.

'Charming?'

David doesn't get the chance to walk up to her, to hold her, to tell her how relieved he is, to tell her how much he loves her. She sees Emma and breaks all over again realizing who the person in the bed really is. Her daughter, her baby.

'Emma?' She cried out in tears.

A bright light comes from Emma's body and radiates from her. Her eyes shoot open as she gasps for air, looking in shock at the people who were standing right in front of her bed. David and Mary Margaret.

'Emma!'

**Thanks for all the love you guys showed me! I hope I made some of you happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
